Subterfuge
by plumtuckered
Summary: O'Neill and Teal'c must race against time to save Carter and Daniel who find themselves in a race all their own.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Subterfuge

AUTHOR: plumtuckered

PAIRING: None

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story went through a lot of rewrites before I finally settled on this version. The action takes place after the episode "Fair Game", but before "Legacy" in season three. As usual, it is team-oriented with an emphasis on Daniel. (I just can't help myself, the poor guy.) Also, I tried to avoid some of the bigger Stargate clichés, but I have to admit they are present in this tale. Please forgive me, but I just couldn't help it. :-)

Finally, I've used a part of this story idea in another fandom, but I stole from myself so I figured it was okay.

All reviews are most welcomed and extremely appreciated. Thank you!

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER ONE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Colonel Jack O'Neill pulled the cover off his watch; one hour. He tapped the face of the little time piece with the tip of his index finger; only one hour had passed since SG-1 had been separated from each other. They'd arrived to a warm and friendly greeting from the people of P6R-552, a simple meet and greet, and had been escorted immediately to the large impressive government offices of the region's leader, Premier Janar. Things had been going well; Janar had seemed amicable enough. Well, Jack thought angrily, until her goons had raised their weapons and had directed each member of his team to a different room.

The Air Force colonel wandered around the cramped space. He knew Major Samantha Carter was next door, but he could hear nothing from her direction. On his other side would be Teal'c. Jack wasn't certain where his fourth team member was and that worried him. Janar had taken an odd interest in Daniel Jackson, something to which the archeologist seemed oblivious, but Jack had picked up on right away. There had been lots of questions as to what exactly Daniel was doing on a team of warriors.

The door opened suddenly and one of Janar's short but broad guards appeared zat gun in hand. "You will come with me," he ordered.

Jack obliged the man and left the room to step into the corridor. He was immediately joined by Teal'c and Carter, but no Daniel. Then Jack saw the young man waiting ahead at the entrance to Janar's meeting chamber, a stocky sentry hovering close by. The archeologist's eyes were downcast, his face pale, to Jack he looked dazed and unsteady on his feet.

"Daniel?"

The younger man looked up and for a moment seemed unfocused, but then he gave Jack a nod of acknowledgement and quickly looked down again. He fell into step at the colonel's side as the group was led into the chamber. Janar sat at her ornate table where it stood at the other side of the big room, a banner which Jack decided conveyed her crest taking up the entire wall above the premier's head. Her carefully manicured hands were folded on the black marble top and she regarded SG-1 solemnly as they were made to kneel before her.

"What the hell is going on here, Janar?" demanded Jack.

"I require your assistance, Colonel," replied the middle-aged woman, her cool gray eyes holding Jack's steely gaze. "You are cunning warriors with a prowess not possessed by my sentries."

"I'm not sure where you got your information there, Janar, but you're sadly mistaken. As Dr. Jackson here explained earlier, we're peaceful explorers---."

"Colonel, do you take me for a fool?"

"Do you want an honest answer to that?"

Janar's teeth clenched and her jaw muscles twitched. "You are SG-1 of the Tau'ri. I know this, so please do not try my patience with your sharp-tongued denials."

"Sharp-tongued? Me?" replied Jack in mock surprise. "Why---thank you."

"Jack," hissed Daniel.

The colonel looked at his friend sharply. "What?"

"You're wasting time."

"Dr. Jackson is correct, Colonel," said Janar. She stood from her table and walked around it to stand in front of Jack. Like her guards, Janar was short of stature, but what she lacked in height, she made up for in strength, her soft silken tunic clinging to sleek powerful shoulders and arms. She looked down her aquiline nose at SG-1's leader. "My son, Karis, was taken from me and I want you to get him back."

"Taken by whom?" asked Teal'c from where he knelt between Carter and Daniel.

"By a group of terrorists who call themselves the Nir'auc."

"Nir'auc?" repeated the big Jaffa as his head canted and one brow lifted in recognition.

"Teal'c?" prompted Carter.

"Nir'auc was the First Prime to Cronus before my father. He was one of the first to turn against the Goa'uld."

"Coincidence?"

"I think not, O'Neill."

"You are correct, Teal'c," said Janar. She clasped her hands at the small of her back and regarded the warrior. "The Nir'auc are a band of rebels, low-life thieves who steal to finance their pitiful rebellion. I do not know much about them except that they come through our Stargate to take what they want---mostly food and supplies---then they leave. This last time they took Karis."

"And?" prompted Jack.

"They issued an ultimatum. Either I give them my accumulated wealth or they kill my son."

"Ah, a ransom."

"Yes, and that's where you come into the equation. You will bring my son back to me."

"Why didn't you just ask for our help?"

Janar moved in front of Carter. "Because you could have said no, Major."

Jack scowled. "And what's to keep us from refusing you now?"

The woman strode slowly in front of the four kneeling team mates, her hands still behind her back, her long brown hair sliding back and forth across her shoulders. "There is a toxin my physician has developed specifically for this situation."

"Oh, I get it. So if we don't help you, you'll inject us with this---toxin of yours, right?" Jack felt the knot he'd had in his stomach for the last hour tighten further.

Janar stopped and looked down at the colonel. "I already have."

"What? I certainly don't remember---," Jack began then it hit him like a physical blow. "What did you do?" He looked at the young man at his side. "Daniel?"

The archeologist's eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry, Jack. I couldn't stop her."

"Damn you, Janar!" the colonel spat then he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his back and he cried out, falling sideways against Daniel. He breathed through the residual pain then cast a sour look over his shoulder at the squat guard who stood behind him brandishing a Goa'uld pain stick.

"He is the most expendable, Colonel. He is not a warrior."

"You can not do this," rumbled Teal'c defiantly. He started to rise to his feet, but was zapped with a pain stick for his troubles as well. The strange light burst from his mouth and eyes then faded just as quickly. He slouched forward but remained silent, his jaw muscles twitching violently from the pain.

Janar ignored the Jaffa's outburst, her eyes still on Jack who had managed to right himself. "Colonel, you and Teal'c will be allowed to leave. Major Carter and Dr. Jackson will remain behind," she explained. "You will have two days to return Karis or the doctor will die." She looked down to her feet. "Contrary to what you must think, I am not a monster, Colonel. I am only a mother who wants her child back. If you fail in your mission, Dr. Jackson's death will not be a painful one and he will not die alone. I will allow the major to stay with him at all times."

"But Sam's also a warrior, Janar. She can help Jack and Teal'c bring Karis back. Let her go, too," implored Daniel.

The premier hesitated a moment then tipped her chin up. "There are no fair-haired females in the Nir'auc, Doctor. Your friends will need to infiltrate their ranks in order to get close to my son. She will remain here. If the colonel and the Jaffa do not return in the allotted two days, then I will inject her with the toxin as well, after your death of course. She sadly 'will' die alone."

"Please don't do this, Janar," pleaded Carter. "All you had to do was ask for our help."

"I needed a guarantee, Major. And now I have one."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"What a damned mess."

Daniel looked at Jack as the older man stalked back and forth across the little room into which they'd been shoved.

"Two days. We have two days to find her kid and we don't even know where to begin."

"Janar did say she'd give us what intel she had, sir," offered Sam. "Maybe it won't be as hard as it sounds."

"Oh for crying out loud, Carter, Teal'c and I have two days to infiltrate a group of terrorists, get close enough to them to find out where they're holding Karis, get the kid and get our asses back here. That doesn't sound hard to you?"

Sam looked away and Daniel felt for her. He knew she realized Jack was just venting his anger, but the colonel's biting sarcasm still hurt. Jack hated feeling helpless, especially when it involved one of his team. The archeologist cursed himself. He'd answered Janar's benign questions willingly, stupidly thinking she was interested in his background, but once again he'd been caught unawares, his naiveté putting his friends in danger.

"Daniel Jackson, are you experiencing any symptoms at this time?"

Daniel looked at Teal'c and shook his head. "I feel fine. She said it takes a few hours before the---um---before the poison takes effect, before I'll actually experience any symptoms."

"And those would be?" prompted Jack.

The archeologist lifted his chin and willed his voice to remain clinical. "Apparently the first sensations will be a tingling in my toes which will be followed by complete loss of feeling in my feet. The paralysis will spread, affecting my legs then eventually my hands and arms then my---um---." He nervously waved a hand around. "My lungs and finally---um, my heart at which point it won't really matter because I will have already suffocated."

"Oh my God," murmured Sam.

"Damn it, Daniel," muttered Jack. He took his cap off and scrubbed his fingers angrily through his graying hair.

"I'm sorry, guys."

"It is not your fault, Daniel Jackson."

"Teal'c's right, Daniel. I should have seen it coming."

"Jack, you can't take the blame for everything bad that happens. I'm the one who let my guard down. You always say I'm too damned trusting and---well, this time you were right."

"This time?"

Daniel couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips. "Okay, so it's not the first time, Jack. And thank you very much for pointing that out, by the way."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Sam.

Jack sighed and put his cap back on pulling the bill down with a harsh tug. "Teal'c and I go to the address where these Nir'auc people are then we turn around and 'gate back to Earth. We gather the troops, come back here and show Janar a thing or two about cunning and prowess."

"What about the anti-toxin, sir?"

"We force this physician of hers to give it to us. We save Daniel then go on our merry way."

"Um, Jack?" interjected Daniel. "Don't you think that's a little too easy? I mean, don't you think she'll be expecting that?"

"Of course she will, Daniel."

"You're right, Colonel."

Daniel turned to look at the door where Janar suddenly stood backed by her sentries.

"Our Stargate can only be opened by a Domorakai," continued the premier. "You will be given a device that only Karis can activate. It will open our shield."

"Shield? You have a shield over your Stargate?" asked Sam with surprise. "Then how can the Nir'auc come through?"

Janar's jaw muscles twitched in irritation. "There are Domorakai amongst them, Major. We have yet been able to lock out their access."

"So some of your own people abandoned ship, eh?"

The premier turned cold gray eyes on Jack. "Here is the last known location of the Nir'auc, Colonel," she hissed as she handed Jack a small piece of parchment. "Though it is true that some of my people---abandoned ship, as you say, I do have one who remains loyal to me within their ranks. I assure you this information is legitimate."

"Can not this person return your son to you himself?" inquired Teal'c.

"Not alone."

"Ah, so how are we going to know this person when we get there?"

"He will approach you, Colonel."

Jack frowned. "So he knows we're coming?"

"He knows someone will be attempting a rescue, yes."

"You had this all planned out right from the get go, didn't you?" accused Jack. He waved his hand absently. "All that talk of becoming allies, that was all just posturing."

Janar's eyes flashed with her anger. "You have two days, Colonel. If Karis is not back at my side in two days, your friend here will be dead. Two days after that, your major will follow him. I suggest you get started."

"Uh, weapons would be nice."

"Your weapons and the tok will be given to you at the Stargate."

"Tok?"

"I think she means the device to open the shield, sir," offered Carter.

"Ah yes, the all important tok," replied Jack then his tense gaze moved to Janar. "We will do everything we can to get your kid, Janar. But understand this---if either of my people dies, there won't be anything or anyone that will stop me from breaking your scrawny neck. Am I clear on that?"

The premier lifted her chin in defiance then stepped aside and motioned for Jack and Teal'c to leave the room.

"We will return in time, Daniel Jackson. On that you have my word," said the Jaffa warrior with a bow of his head. He extended his arm to the archeologist.

Daniel smiled. "Thanks, Teal'c," he replied as he clasped his friend's forearm.

The big man nodded then looked at Sam. "You will have no need to worry, Major Carter."

"Thank you, Teal'c. We'll be waiting."

Jack moved in front of Sam. "Major, we'll see you in twenty-four hours, thirty-six tops," he said.

"Yes, sir."

Jack held her eyes for a long moment then moved to Daniel. "Well it's a fine mess you've gotten yourself into, Danny me boy," he sing-songed then he sobered and lowered his voice, his conviction clear. "You're not going to die, Daniel, you got that?"

"I got it, Jack."

The colonel looked between his two team mates, his brown eyes asking for their trust, trust that Daniel knew he and Sam had long ago given their friend, then he turned and followed Teal'c out of the room.

Janar turned back to the younger half of SG-1. "You will remain here for now," she said then she hit a control and the door slid closed.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c stepped out of the wormhole, his staff weapon already raised and at the ready. He quickly scanned the tree-lined clearing in which the Stargate sat, but saw no movement.

"Oh what a nice surprise---trees," muttered O'Neill bitterly then he moved down the three steps to the DHD, sweeping his P-90 across the landscape as he went. "You don't happen to have a GDO or a radio tucked away somewhere, do you big guy?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I do not, O'Neill."

The colonel's shoulders sagged. "Damn it. Why couldn't that bitch have given us back our vests?"

"You had hoped to contact General Hammond."

"That was the plan. Without our radios or GDO, the general won't have a clue who's dialing them up---looks like we're on our own."

"Daniel Jackson will not die, O'Neill, nor will Major Carter."

The colonel glanced up at Teal'c. "No, they won't. Now let's get going---times a wastin'."

Teal'c stepped down off the platform then studied the perimeter of the clearing. "There," he said as he moved toward a break in the underbrush. He was surprised to find it was a trailhead, the path meandering out into the woods.

"What you got?" asked O'Neill who quickly appeared at Teal'c's elbow.

The Jaffa knelt and placed his hand on the soil. "This is not an animal trail."

The colonel grunted. "Seems kind of obvious, doesn't it? Wouldn't you think that a group of 'low-life thieves' would hide their whereabouts a little better than this?"

"I concur," replied the warrior. "Perhaps they are not the only inhabitants on this world---or perhaps something is rotten in Detroit."

"That's Denmark, buddy, and yeah, I agree."

Teal'c stood again, his dark eyes searching the trail ahead of him. "We must proceed with caution," he warned then he stepped ahead of his friend and began walking up the path. "Those who traversed this trail before us wore soft-soled shoes."

"You can tell what kind---oh, wait a minute---of course you can," the colonel replied. "So one wouldn't expect terrorists to wear soft-soled shoes, would one?"

"No."

"So we're looking at other inhabitants."

"So it would seem."

"Ah---great. The more, the merrier."

Teal'c lifted a brow, but kept his focus forward. He led his warrior brother through the dense forest, all his senses keyed to his surroundings.

"So, Teal'c," began the colonel, his voice low. "Janar and her goons had zats and those oh-so-popular pain sticks."

"Indeed they did."

"So?"

"Her crest conveyed the mark of Cronus, however I saw no evidence that he had been there recently."

The colonel grunted his response then fell silent. Teal'c could sense his friend's tension as they moved along the trail; O'Neill was worried and scared for Daniel Jackson and Major Carter even though he would never admit to feeling the latter. The Jaffa felt his symbiote shift in its pouch, no doubt reacting to Teal'c's own worry and fear for his friends. He'd been a part of SG-1 for over two years and in those years his team mates had become significant in his life, both as allies and as people. To lose any of them was simply unacceptable to him.

"So do you trust her?"

Teal'c canted his head and glanced over his shoulder at O'Neill. "I do not," he replied simply.

"Yeah, me neither," agreed the colonel warily. "Do me a favor, Teal'c. Next time the good general gives us a 'break' and sends us on a simple meet and greet, tell him no, we'd rather lead an assault on a Goa'uld stronghold---you know, something easy like that."

Teal'c merely tipped his chin up in response to his friend as his gaze remained focused on the ground ahead of him.

"Anything else?"

"Only that this trail has been heavily traveled."

"So either these folks use the Stargate a lot or---?"

"Perhaps it is an icon to them, O'Neill---a symbol to be worshipped."

"Ah, we've seen that before. Too bad Daniel isn't here to---."

Teal'c's jaw tensed as O'Neill faltered then fell silent.

"Damn it," mumbled the colonel a few moments later. "This is 'so' not how I wanted to spend my afternoon."

The Jaffa stopped suddenly and raised his hand to silence his CO.

O'Neill stepped up to his side, his narrowed eyes taking in the underbrush. "You got something?" he asked in a voice pitched only for Teal'c's ears.

"Someone approaches."

The colonel ducked into the thick scrub that bordered the trail and Teal'c followed, lowering his staff weapon but keeping it at the ready. He could hear the soft murmur of voices and the snapping of twigs drifting on the breeze, moving towards them. O'Neill shifted his grip on his P-90 and tipped his head to the side, listening, his body taut and battle-ready.

After only moments, two individuals appeared walking side by side, one female one male. The male was talking, his hands moving animatedly before him. The female was smiling, nodding in response to her companion's prattling then she chortled merrily. They both had dark short-cropped hair, both were dressed alike in light-colored thigh-length robes and loose-fitting cotton pants that ended just above their slipper-covered feet. Teal'c could see no weapons on their persons. He eased his grip on his staff weapon; male and female appeared distinctly non-threatening.

Apparently O'Neill had reached the same conclusion for he rose quickly to his feet. "Afternoon, folks," he greeted.

The male started then immediately stepped in front of his companion. "Don't hurt us, please."

"We have no intention of hurting you," placated the colonel easily. He lowered the barrel of his rifle and stepped out of the underbrush and onto the trail.

"You came from the Gateway of Light?"

"Indeed we did," responded Teal'c as he too rose to his feet and joined O'Neill.

"Who---who are you?" asked the female as she moved boldly out from behind her companion. "No one has come through the Gateway in months."

O'Neill canted his head. "No one?"

The male nodded. "Yes."

"No one, as in nobody, nary a soul," clarified the colonel.

"That is correct, sir," replied the female. "I am Dala and this is my husband, Caal." Her bright green eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You are not of the Domorakai."

Teal'c lifted his chin. "We are not."

"They were the last to come through the Gateway of Light. They were not welcomed here," explained Caal as he visibly bristled.

"Oh?" prompted O'Neill.

"They were the reason we changed our ways, purified our souls. We have been on the righteous path since they left us."

Dala nodded. "Caal is right---we are pure of heart and soul now. We live in peace and give our thanks to the Gateway that it has not sent the Domorakai back to us."

"Okay, am I the only one not liking the sound of this?" murmured the colonel.

"You are not, O'Neill," replied the Jaffa.

"Has the Gateway sent you to judge us?" asked Caal, his posture straightening with confidence.

O'Neill waved a dismissive hand. "No, no, nothing like that. We're actually here looking for someone."

Dala smiled happily. "You have found someone then."

"We are in search of a group who call themselves the Nir'auc," said Teal'c.

Caal appeared perplexed. "I don't understand."

The colonel shifted his hold on his P-90. "We were told they might be here. We have---business with them. We're---uh---peaceful explorers. I'm Jack and this large fellow here is Teal'c."

"Explorers?" repeated Dala.

"Yeah, you know, explorers, those who---explore," clarified O'Neill then he sighed impatiently. "Listen, folks, we're sort of in a hurry here. We need to talk to these Nir'auc. Any clue as to where we can find them?"

"You have found them, friends," replied Caal with a smile. "'We' are the Nir'auc."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam leaned back against the wall of the little room and cast a furtive glance at her companion. Daniel seemed like he was doing well enough. He was pacing back and forth across the floor, his brow furrowed, rubbing the palms of his hands against each other in front of him. She'd only known the brilliant young man for just over two years, but he'd become as close to her as any friend could possibly be. She would do whatever she could to help him, to save his life, she knew that with certainty.

"I'm fine, Sam."

The major pursed her lips. "No you're not, Daniel. You've been poisoned."

Daniel stopped his pacing and eyed his friend. "I'm not going to die---and neither are you," he said confidently. "Jack and Teal'c will find Karis and bring him back."

Sam blew out her breath in a gust. "I know. I'm just---worried. If they can't get back in time---well, let's just say I'm not ready to watch you die."

"And I'm certainly not ready to."

The door slid open, drawing Sam's attention to Janar and several of her sentries who appeared in the entrance. The premier stepped into the room, a strange smile curving her thin lips. The expression gave the major chills; it was not a smile that befitted a tormented mother. Janar approached the archeologist and walked slowly around him, her hands linked at the small of her back, her eyes appraising him. Then she turned her gaze to Sam and the major felt her skin prickle under the scrutiny of those cold gray orbs.

"You are both fine specimens," said the premier.

"Specimens?" repeated Daniel uneasily.

"Yes. You will come with me."

Sam exchanged a confused look with her companion then looked back down at the powerful woman before her. "We won't do 'anything' until you tell us what exactly is going on here. What do you mean by specimens?"

Janar's back stiffened. "You will come with me," she ordered again.

"Uh---no?" replied Daniel, his brows puckered in irritation.

The premier turned to the archeologist then jerked her chin at her sentries, two of them immediately raising their zat guns. "You will come willingly, Dr. Jackson, or not---the choice is yours."

Sam saw her friend's jaw muscles tighten then he turned and met her eyes. She nodded at him and then fell into step at his side as they exited the little room. Janar moved to the front of her entourage, her sentries positioned on either side and behind Sam and Daniel.

"This was far easier than I expected," said Janar over her shoulder. "You Tau'ri are a weak species, allowing your feelings for each other to dictate your actions."

"What you perceive to be weakness, others might perceive to be strength," replied Daniel.

"It is no wonder my lord feels you are no threat to his people."

Sam swallowed convulsively, her blood suddenly turning cold. "Your lord?"

"My lord Cronus," said Janar.

"Cronus," repeated the archeologist with distaste. "Then his 'people' are the Goa'uld. I was wondering where you'd picked up the weapons."

"He is a mighty god and he is good to me," defended Janar, her back straightening. "And I am honored to---'serve' him in whatever capacity he requires."

Sam glanced at Daniel who appeared suddenly nauseous. She too felt sickened at the thought of what Janar was implying. She'd met Cronus during the recent summit with three of the System Lords, had in fact saved the Goa'uld's life after he'd been attacked by Nirrti; the very thought of 'serving' him made her skin crawl.

"In return, my lord allows me to do as I please here, to rule as I see fit."

"So that's where you're taking us? You're turning us over to Cronus?" asked Sam.

Janar shook her head. "No, you are my gifts."

"Gifts?" prompted Daniel hesitantly.

"You will understand in a moment, Dr. Jackson."

The group entered Janar's main greeting chamber then crossed the pristine tiled floor to enter a corridor that led to two large doors at its end. Sam noticed immediately the alcoves that were set in the walls along the hallway. Each displayed a small animal or bird of a different variety, each one very much dead but very well-preserved. She moved her gaze back to Janar's back; either the woman or someone close to her hunted and it was clearly only for sport.

"Are these yours?" asked Daniel as he too took in the sight of all the displayed creatures.

"Yes. They are impressive, aren't they? Domorakai has a rich variety of wildlife yet I've always found the challenge it presents to be lacking."

Sam shivered inexplicably. "Lacking?" she asked, unable to hide the disdain from her voice.

"You disapprove, don't you, Major."

"Its nothing personal, Janar, I've just never seen the appeal of hunting, on my own world or any other. I'm not judging you by any means."

"I think otherwise."

Sam's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Daniel who seemed just as perplexed by the woman's curt response. She held her silence, though, as they arrived at the double doors. Janar hit a control panel on the wall just to her left and the big doors slid aside. She stepped into the cavernous room on the other side then motioned to her sentries who harshly pushed Sam and Daniel forward. They both stumbled into the room then righted themselves. Sam heard her friend's choked gasp of shock from beside her.

Then she looked up. "Oh, God," she murmured.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	2. Chapter 2

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER TWO

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack scowled. "Excuse me? Did you just say that 'you're' the Nir'auc?" he clarified tightly.

Caal exchanged a confused look with Dala then turned his emerald eyes back to the colonel. "Would not anyone who traveled through the Gateway know of us?"

"They would not," replied Teal'c then he canted his head. "You chose the name of a Jaffa warrior---why?"

Dala's eyes widened. "You are Jaffa, aren't you?" She pointed at her own forehead. "Your marking is different than his, but you are Jaffa."

"Indeed I am."

"Oh, this is remarkable. High Chancellor Thorgen will want to meet you. You will be revered here."

Jack reined in his impatience and tapped his watch. "We're on sort of a tight schedule here, kids, so you mind?"

Caal nodded with understanding. "We were not always called the Nir'auc, but that is all Dala and I have ever known. Well over a century has passed now since our namesake's sacrifice. Legend has it that Nir'auc returned hundreds of our people through the Gateway, freeing them from slavery under the evil god Cronus. He paid for his rebellion with his life. We took his name as our own to honor him."

Teal'c bowed his head. "Nir'auc would indeed be honored."

"Okay, all this---reverence is very touching, but let's get back on track here," Jack interjected curtly. "Have either of you heard of a woman called Janar?"

Dala's eyes widened. "You must not speak of her, sir."

"And why not?"

Caal grabbed his wife's hand protectively. "Janar is the leader of the Domorakai, the one who ordered them to slaughter us."

"Say again? She ordered them to slaughter you?"

"Yes. We gave shelter to her son."

Teal'c lifted his chin and inhaled sharply. "Karis," he said.

Dala nodded. "He came here five years ago through the Gateway and asked to live among us. High Chancellor Thorgen allowed him to stay."

"Five years you say?"

"Yes. He warned us that his mother would search for him, that she would seek retribution against those who sheltered him, but Thorgen could not turn such a lost soul away. He was confident that we could protect him from Janar, that a mother would never willingly do harm to her own child. Then one day, just over a year ago, the Domorakai came." Dala stepped closer to her husband and grabbed his arm, her other hand still cocooned tightly within the man's.

Caal whispered something soothing to his wife then turned back to Jack and Teal'c. "Dala's father was killed in the battle that followed. My own mother was wounded." He lifted his chin with pride. "We are a strong people and we are formidable warriors---'were' formidable warriors. Many Domorakai fell that day."

"And what became of Karis?" asked Teal'c.

"He fought beside our people. The Domorakai were all but defeated," continued Dala then she visibly shuddered. "That is when the second wave came through the Gateway. Janar was with them, leading them. They surrounded our warriors and Thorgen knew we were hopelessly out-numbered. Karis told his mother he would go with her willingly if she did not allow another drop of Nir'auc blood to spill. But she---." The young woman faltered and clung to her mate.

"She lied," Caal said simply. "She made Karis kneel before her and then she approached him, lifted his chin and smiled into his eyes---then she leaned down and kissed his forehead---and slit his throat."

Jack rolled his eyes skyward and frowned. "Oh for the love of---," he hissed bitterly. He set his jaw, his brow puckered. "Don't tell me---after that little show of motherly affection, Janar ordered her goons to attack."

Caal nodded. "Many Nir'auc died," he replied. "When the Domorakai finally left us, our rivers ran red. We buried our dead and made an oath that we would follow a righteous path, worship at the Gateway so that no more evil would come through it. We live in peace now. There are no longer civil wars amongst our people---and the Domorakai have never returned."

Jack looked around and heaved a heavy sigh then looked at his warrior friend. "Sounds pretty convincing, don't you think?"

Teal'c nodded. "I do not believe they are lying, O'Neill."

Caal threw his shoulders back indignantly. "I assure you we have only conveyed the truth."

Jack waved a placating hand. "Easy there big fella, we know. We were just told a different story by our mutual friend."

"As we have told you, she is 'not' our friend and if she is yours, you are not welcomed here," retorted Dala, her cheeks reddening in anger. She stepped away from her husband but still held his hand tightly; Jack couldn't help but be impressed by the kid's feistiness.

"Janar is not our friend," replied Teal'c. "She is in fact our enemy. She is holding two of our own as hostages on Domorakai."

Dala's eyes widened then she lowered them ruefully. "I am sorry."

"Why would she send you here?" asked Caal.

"We have clearly been sent on an idiot's errand," replied Teal'c tersely.

Jack took off his cap and scrubbed his fingers harshly back and forth across his scalp. He didn't bother to correct his friend; an idiot or a fool, Jack knew he was both. He put his cap back on with a sharp tug then looked to the sky, squinting at the blue; Janar had obviously wanted Daniel and Carter for something and he'd fallen for her ruse hook, line, and sinker. His stomach flip-flopped; without Karis or another Domorakai, the tok wouldn't work.

And without the tok, they had no way to return to their friends.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel stood stock still, his stomach roiling in response to what he beheld. "What the hell have you done, Janar?" he whispered.

The premier turned to look at him, her expression expectant

"Oh, God," continued the archeologist as realization dawned. "Specimens---this is what you're going to do to us?"

"You will make lovely additions to my collection," replied Janar. She walked to the first large showcase and ran her hand lovingly across its glass front. "This is a Zirnoc. It is a fierce feline indigenous to a world far from Domorakai. My lord Cronus brought it to me as a gift. It proved to be a great challenge in the hunt, killing three of my sentries before I finally dropped it."

Daniel looked at Sam who returned his gaze with wide blue eyes.

"All of these were gifts from my god," continued Janar wistfully. "As I said, he is quite good to me."

The archeologist watched the woman walk to the next case in which stood a humanoid female, her hands lifted defensively in front of her body, forever frozen in time.

"You kill people for sport?" asked Sam incredulously.

Janar turned her eyes on the major. "If they are not smart enough to escape me Major, then they do not deserve to live." She looked back at her prize. "This one was an easy kill. She's quite beautiful, don't you agree? My lord only brings me the finest specimens." The woman looked back at Daniel and Sam again. "Just like the two of you."

"We aren't 'gifts' from Cronus," spat Daniel.

"Oh, but you are. You see, after your winged device came through our Stargate, I contacted my god. He told me who you were and that I was allowed only two of you. But he left the choice of which two to me. I chose you, Dr. Jackson, because you are not a warrior like your friends and simply because I find you pleasing to the eye. You have a gentle nature and a pure heart. I will enjoy looking upon you for years to come."

Janar moved to another case in which stood a young Domorakai male in battle gear, an ugly puckered scar visible just above and parallel to his neckline. "This one I found myself," she continued, her voice suddenly laced with venom. "Although he appears to be strong, he was weak. I keep him here as a reminder of a much darker time." She stared into the narrowed lifeless gray eyes with what Daniel could only determine was contempt.

The premier visibly snapped out of her reverie then looked at Sam. "And though your other two friends were 'most' appealing, I chose you, Major, because you are a female warrior like myself. Andbecause I already had a Jaffa and, well---your colonel was simply an annoyance. I would find it unsettling to look upon his face everyday."

Daniel waved his hand absently. "So this whole 'toxin' thing was just a ploy to get Jack and Teal'c to leave us here."

Janar smiled. "Yes," she replied smugly. "You were injected with a harmless solution."

The archeologist turned as a squat sentry brushed past him. The man handed Janar what appeared to be folded garments, bowed in reverence then turned and left the room. The premier separated the bundle of clothes and presented one set each to Daniel and Sam.

"What are these?" asked the major.

"Your clothing. You will be preserved in your original uniforms so they mustn't get bloodstained or damaged in the hunt. You will need to remove your footwear as well."

"And what if we don't go along with this hunt of yours?" asked Daniel crossing his arms over his chest in defiance.

Janar set her jaw. "You really have no other choice, Doctor," she replied tersely. "If you want to leave this place, then besting me in the hunt is the only way to do it."

"And we're supposed to trust that you'll let us leave if we win?"

"You have my word, Major."

"Well excuse us, but your track record for honesty doesn't exactly exude a great deal of confidence," retorted the archeologist.

Janar lifted her chin and regarded Daniel with indignation. "My word is all that you have."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

General George Hammond stared through the protective glass at the Stargate as chevron after chevron lit up. He looked down at the young technician who shook her head in response to his unasked question.

Then the young woman nodded. "It's the Tok'ra's IDC, sir," she announced.

George tucked his chin in surprise. "The Tok'ra? What the devil could they want? Go ahead---open the iris." He turned away from the technician and headed to the stairs that led out of the control room. He took the stairs quickly then turned the corner and entered the big 'gate room where he was quickly surrounded by MPs, their weapons trained on the opening shield.

Moments passed then George's eyes widened as Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c appeared through the event horizon.

"General," greeted Jack tautly. "We've got ourselves a bit of a problem, sir."

"Colonel? What's going on? And where are Dr. Jackson and Major Carter?"

"Well you see, sir, their the 'bit of a problem'," replied the younger man.

"Premier Janar is holding them on Domorakai," explained Teal'c.

"Domorakai?"

"P6R-552," offered Jack helpfully. "Our little 'meet and greet', sir?" He lifted his hands and bent his first two fingers on each in a gesture George had come to know too well.

George looked from Jack to Teal'c then back to the colonel again. "Care to elaborate?"

"I will, sir, but first we need to have the sergeant here figure out how to make this work for us." Jack redirected his focus to Sergeant 'Sly' Siler, who stood just behind George's shoulder, and handed the engineer a small metallic box. "Apparently it acts as sort of a GDO except it's keyed somehow solely to the Domorakai. Janar says only one of her kind can open her 'gate's shielding with it. It must have to do with their physiology or something."

"We detected no shielding on their Stargate, sir," replied Siler.

"I know, Sergeant, but Janar insists they have it." Jack tapped the small device with his index finger. "And without this little baby, we have no way of getting back to Carter and Daniel."

George scowled and turned to Siler. "Run tests on it, Sergeant, any diagnostic you can think of. Figure out how it works then determine if it can be altered. Have Dr. Lee assist you and Dr. Fraiser too if necessary."

"Yes, sir."

"And we're on a tight schedule," interjected Jack. He rubbed his fingers against his forehead. "Janar gave us forty-eight hours of which we've used---." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, about six. Make it a rush job, Sergeant."

Siler nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied obediently then he turned and strode quickly from the 'gate room.

George eyed Jack with concern. "Forty-eight hours for what, Colonel?" he asked, dreading the response.

The younger man sighed tiredly. "Until Daniel, dies, sir."

The general swallowed. "Perhaps we should take this to the briefing room." He watched as Jack pulled his P-90 from around his shoulders and handed it to one of the MPs. Teal'c turned over his staff weapon then both men followed George through the big doors into the corridor.

"So what the hell happened, Jack," prompted the general as they climbed the stairs and entered the briefing room. "When you checked in after your arrival, everything sounded fine."

"Things went south pretty fast, sir," replied the colonel. He moved to a small table and poured himself a glass of water. He drained the glass quickly then slammed it back down on the table in anger. "I never saw it coming, General. Damn it, I should have, too. That's my job. Because of me, Daniel's dying and we're helpless to do anything about it."

"Okay, Colonel. Calm down and just tell me what happened."

Jack remained silent, his stiff back to George as the younger man stared out the window at the Stargate below him. George turned his expectant blue eyes to Teal'c then listened as the Jaffa explained what had transpired, his deep rumbling voice taut with barely controlled anger.

George leaned forward and gripped the back of the chair behind which he stood. "She killed her own son?"

"So it appears, General Hammond."

Jack turned finally and looked at George with weary eyes. "We 'gated from the Nir'auc's home world to Vorash then used the Tok'ra's IDC to get back here, sir. We're hoping we can use that 'tok' thingy to open Janar's 'gate then lead a rescue mission back to Domorakai."

"Why would she send you on a wild goose chase?"

Jack shrugged. "We haven't figured that part out, sir. Obviously she wanted Teal'c and me out of the way. Daniel and Carter are both scientists---maybe she needed some help with something." He waved a hand absently. "She's insane General, how the hell should I know?"

George frowned but let the insubordination slide; his colonel was exhausted, pushed to his limits with worry for his friends, a little defiance was acceptable given the circumstances.

"Perhaps Premier Janar has turned Daniel Jackson and Major Carter over to Cronus," suggested Teal'c.

"But why those two and not you and the colonel?" countered George then he shook his head. "No, she wanted Dr. Jackson and the major specifically and she went to great lengths to get them."

Jack sighed and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. "I don't care 'why' she wanted them, she's got them and I want them back---alive."

"We all do, Jack," replied George compassionately. "And I'm willing to send every team at my disposal through to P6R-552 to get them."

The colonel dropped his hands and regarded George throughtired eyes. "Thank you, sir," he replied quietly.

"Why don't you two get cleaned up, get something to eat. I'll check in on the sergeant and Dr. Lee, see if they're making any progress."

"Yes, sir." Jack turned to the stairs and began a slow descent.

"Make sure he eats something, Teal'c," said George, his voice pitched for only the Jaffa.

Teal'c raised a brow and canted his head. "I will endeavor to do so, General Hammond."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam's mind was moving a mile a minute as she slowly changed under the watchful eyes of Janar and her sentries into the light-weight pants and tunic the premier had handed her. Her skin crawled in disgust as Janar's eyes traveled first over the major's body then Daniel's, carefully inspecting her two 'gifts'. Or rather, Sam corrected---her prey. She took a deep breath and centered her errant thoughts to the task at hand; getting her friend to safety.

She glanced at Janar. "If we reach the Stargate first, you'll let us both go---I have your word on that."

Janar tipped her chin back and looked down her curved nose at Sam. "You have my word, Major---'if' you reach the Stargate first."

Daniel pulled his tunic on over his head and pulled it down into place. "So how does this---'hunt' work exactly?" he asked.

"You will be taken into the center of the forest and left there. You will be given two hours lead time after which I will begin the hunt. I use an archaic weapon called a delf, a weapon quite similar to the ones used by your kind actually. I find using it to be much more satisfying than anything else."

"Oh boy---lucky us," retorted Daniel.

Janar glowered at the archeologist. "It does not, however, discharge a bullet but a poisoned dart," she continued. She canted her head and arched her delicate brows at Daniel. "The toxin I described to you earlier, Dr. Jackson."

"You slowly paralyze your victims," concluded Sam. "Make them suffer."

"The toxin takes a few hours to kill, yes, but it leaves my prizes undamaged and the hunt can continue until they succumb to its effects. Quite ingenious if you ask me."

Sam set her jaw. "You're insane."

The premier turned her icy gaze to Sam. "Perhaps I will use a bullet to kill 'you', Major. Seeing the hole in the middle of your forehead will be most gratifying."

Daniel cleared his throat. "We 'will' be able to reach the Stargate in the allotted time, won't we?"

"Of course, Doctor," replied Janar as she turned from Sam to Daniel and smiled. "Your confidence is impressive, I will give you that. I will remember it when I come here to gaze upon your preserved body." Her eyes raked over the archeologist. "Perhaps I won't even bother with all of 'your' uniform, Doctor."

The major swallowed hard. "Let's get this over with, Janar," she hissed.

The two team mates were ushered to a small Goa'uld tel'tak outside the back of the big government structure; no doubt another 'gift' from Cronus, Sam thought. She glanced up at the mountains that butted up against the edge of the township, knowing they were headed up there somewhere. She looked at Daniel and he returned her gaze with a tight smile and a slight shrug; they were in this together. Whatever happened, Sam knew they would face it side by side. Daniel wasn't a soldier by nature, but he was strong-willed and able to think on the run, two traits on which she'd be relying.

An hour later, Sam found herself standing in a small clearing with her younger friend. Janar had simply opened the door to the tel'tak, unceremoniously pushed them out then had ordered her pilot to return to the township below.

"So now what?" asked Daniel as he looked around at the thick forest that surrounded them. "She left us with no food, no water, and---," he looked down at his feet. "No shoes."

"We've been in tighter spots."

Daniel looked at Sam incredulously. "We have?" he asked, his eyebrows arching above his glasses.

The major pursed her lips and gave her friend a sheepish look. "Okay, so maybe not."

"Do you know which direction to go?"

"Yep," replied Sam. "That way." She pointed into the dark shadows of the trees. "By my calculations, if we travel through the night, stopping sporadically to rest, we could make it to the Stargate by mid-afternoon tomorrow."

"Home in time for dinner---oh boy."

"If Janar keeps her word, that is."

The archeologist smiled with trepidation. "I wouldn't count on that," he replied simply.

Sam's brows puckered with worry as she held her friend's eyes for a long moment then she looked in the direction she'd just indicated. "We should get going."

"Um---Sam, don't you think we should do something about these?"

The major looked back at Daniel and followed his pointing finger to his bare feet, his toes wiggling in the dirt for emphasis.

Sam looked down at her own bare feet. "Right," she replied. "Good idea."

They tore off their sleeves, wrapped them around so their soles were covered then nodded at each other in satisfaction. Then Sam led the way into the dark forest.

They'd been jogging for quite a while when Sam raised her hand to halt Daniel who was following close behind her. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at the sun.

"What is it?" asked the archeologist as he bent panting, his hands braced against his knees.

"Well, if this planet rotates at about the same rate as Earth then Janar will be starting the hunt soon," Sam replied breathlessly.

Daniel straightened and looked behind him. "Then shouldn't we be covering our tracks or something?"

"I don't think it matters. She knows where we're going. Covering our tracks won't do anything but delay us from getting to the 'gate."

"But what if we don't go to the 'gate?"

Sam looked at her friend askance. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it, Sam. Janar is 'expecting' us to make a run for the Stargate."

"So you're suggesting that we shouldn't?"

"Pretty much."

Sam scowled for a brief moment then her eyes widened. "Oh, I see where you're going. We circle around to the other side of the township and go for the government building."

"Might take a little longer, but we know Janar's not going to let us go and our gear is there---well if we can get to it, that is. It'll also have our GDO."

"Since when did you get to be such a strategic thinker?"

Daniel smiled contritely. "Contrary to what Jack believes, I 'do' pay attention, Sam," he replied. "But don't tell him that. I think he actually likes believing I'm a clueless geek."

"You know that's not true. The colonel is just protective of you---that's all."

"Because he thinks I'm a clueless geek---a royal pain in the ass."

"Daniel."

The archeologist smiled then ducked his head, but Sam knew he was only partially kidding. Somewhere inside, Daniel had always felt like he was lacking in O'Neill's eyes, like he was lacking in the eyes of the entire SGC. He was a civilian outsider in soldier's clothing. Sam hadn't really known how deeply he'd felt that was true until he'd let it slip one evening after one too many beers. After that night, the major had held the fervent hope that one day Daniel would see just what a valuable asset he was, just how unbelievably brilliant, and finally---just how important he'd become to a certain hard-assed CO.

"So from this point on, we cover our tracks?"

Sam snapped out of her reverie then nodded. "But only for the next few hours or so. I have a feeling Janar's very good at her little 'hobby', but if we can hide our trail well enough, she might not figure out where we're going until we've put a safe distance between us and her little hunting party."

"Okay then," replied Daniel with an assured nod then his brow furrowed and he looked around. "Um---Sam, you do know where the township is, don't you, 'cause---um---I haven't got a clue."

Sam snorted at her friend who managed a sheepish grin in response. She gave his arm an affectionate squeeze as she brushed by him then heard him fall into step on her six as they began jogging in the direction of what Sam hoped was their salvation; salvation from the maniacal woman who was currently somewhere behind them---tracking her prey.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"What the hell does that mean, you don't know how it works?" demanded Jack angrily. "I told you how it works." He looked at Hammond in disbelief and waved his hand at the short scientist. "Who is this geek, General? He's just wasted eight hours---hours, I might add, taken from Daniel's life."

"That's enough, Colonel. I know you're worried about your team mates, but that doesn't give you the right to be disrespectful."

Jack bristled and clenched his teeth. "Yes, sir," he replied curtly.

"This is Dr. William Lee, one of our foremost experts in alien technology," Hammond presented then he turned his gaze to the stocky bespectacled man. "Please explain your findings, Doctor."

Lee shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he avoided Jack's icy glare from across the briefing room table. "Well, uh, General, the sergeant and I have been over this device with a fine-toothed comb and all our results come back the same---we know its blood that triggers it, but we don't know how." He thumbed a switch on the side of the tok and the little box hummed to life. "This little button here has sensors like I've never seen before." He raised his other hand and pinched his index finger and thumb together, narrowing his eyes for effect. "They're microscopic, so tiny---."

"What do the sensors do, Doctor?" interrupted Hammond impatiently.

"Oh, uh---well, they read a person's blood, sir."

"Reads the blood?"

The stocky doctor nodded. "We believe it scans the mineral content right down to trace amounts. The problem is without a sample of Domorakai blood, we can't determine which ones activate the device---uh, trigger the shield---well, given more time maybe we could, but not within thirty-six hours---."

Jack stuck his tongue in the side of his mouth and bit back a harsh verbal retort; the four-eyed geek, he thought. Then he rubbed at his forehead, knowing he wasn't being fair to the other man. Another so-called four-eyed geek had reminded Jack not so very long ago to never judge a book by its cover. The colonel sighed; he'd been lucky enough to become that particular four-eyed geek's closest friend.

"You see, General, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

"Then we must begin the search for this needle immediately, Dr. Lee, if we hope to save Daniel Jackson and Major Carter," stated Teal'c who stood at Jack's side, his big hands clasped behind his back.

"I'm with Teal'c, General," added Jack.

"You don't understand, Colonel. It could be keyed solely to one particular mineral or a combination of two or more or it could be keyed to a mineral found only in Domorakai blood. We just don't know."

"Do your best, Doctor."

"General, in the short time I've been here, I've enjoyed Dr. Jackson's company immensely. And I've had occasion to talk with the major as well. There's nothing more I'd like than to be able to help get them back, sir---."

"I suggest you get back to work then."

Lee sighed then nodded. "Yes, sir---we'll need to have access to the 'gate to---uh---run tests," he said then he looked at Jack. "Was there anything the premier said, anything at all, no matter how insignificant, that may help us here, Colonel?"

Jack scowled. "Our conversation really didn't center around blood content, Doctor," he snapped tiredly.

"Cronus."

The colonel cast a sideways look at Teal'c. "What?"

"Premier Janar believes Cronus to be her god, O'Neill. Would it therefore not stand to reason that he can raise the shield at will?"

Lee raised his index finger, his eyes widening with interest. "So there could be something in Goa'uld blood that could trigger the device---good, that's good." He turned and headed for the stairs. "And Cronus was in the infirmary so Dr. Fraiser must have blood samples---yes, this is very good."

Jack shook his head as the doctor descended the stairs still muttering. His gaze dropped to his boot-covered foot which he used to kick in frustration at one of the legs of the big table.

"At least the haystack just got smaller, Jack," said Hammond kindly.

"Yes, sir---but we still only have thirty-six hours to find that damned needle."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel placed his hands at the small of his back and arched, stretching tired muscles as he walked along behind Sam. "What time do you think it is?" he asked.

"Probably a little after midnight," replied the major, her voice hushed then she snorted softly.

"What?"

"Today's my dad's birthday."

In the bright moonlight, Daniel could see his friend's shoulders sag slightly. "Did you two have plans?"

"No. He's off on some all-important mission for the Tok'ra."

"Do I detect ahint of bitterness?"

Sam shook her head, her eyes cast out over the darkened woods ahead of them. "No, I know what Dad does is important. It's just that we missed celebrating so many birthdays over the years, it would just be nice to have one normal little party together."

"Ah---the life of a military family."

"Yep. Dad was gone a lot when my brother and I were growing up, but Mom always tried to do something for us even though he wasn't around. After she died, my brother and I just didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry, Sam."

The major waved a dismissive hand. "Don't be. That's all history now. Dad and Mark made amends and now we've all agreed just to move forward."

"Hey, that's good, right?"

"What about you? Did you have birthday parties?"

"We were usually on a dig so there weren't ever formal parties with other kids or anything, but birthdays were always special."

"How about after they died?"

Daniel bit his lower lip; it still surprised him at how painful it was to think about his parents.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm prying."

"No, no, you're not, Sam. I had a few parties in the orphanage and some of the foster families gave me presents. It was just---different without Mom and Dad."

"Did you celebrate on Abydos?"

Daniel snorted. "Oh, it wasn't so much a birth 'day' as it was a birth 'week' on Abydos."

"Really?"

The archeologist looked up at the stars overhead. "Shar're's birthday's next month," he commented wistfully. "I wonder if she'll be home by then."

"I hope so, Daniel."

They continued on through the forest in silence and Daniel suddenly realized how lucky they were that the moon was so bright; traversing the heavy underbrush would have been impossible without its illumination. They'd stopped covering their tracks just as the sun had set deciding that Janar wouldn't be able to track them easily by moonlight. The going had been rough and Daniel thanked his lucky stars that he'd recently put in some strenuous work-outs with both Jack and Teal'c.

The sun was just beginning to color the sky when Sam stumbled and hit the dirt.

"Hey," yelped Daniel as he knelt by his friend. "Hey, you okay?"

"I---I think so."

The major tried to rise but jerked in pain and sat back down. "I twisted my ankle."

"Okay, okay," soothed the archeologist. "Let me take a look." He carefully inspected his friend's left foot, using his hands as gently as he could to probe around it. "I think you're right---it's just sprained."

Sam lifted her arm. "Here, help me up. We need to keep going."

Daniel obliged his friend and lifted her up then ducked under her arm to steady her. "You really think she's right behind us?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about that and I have a theory," replied the major. "She gave us a two hour lead in late afternoon knowing full well we'd travel through the night. Why?"

Daniel frowned. "Because----," he prompted.

"She's a member of an alien species---," began Sam then she lurched forward as her foot refused to take her weight.

A gun's report split the cool morning air and bark exploded from a tree just over Sam's head or rather, Daniel thought with a shiver, just where Sam's head had been a moment before.

"Run!" hissed the major.

Daniel clamped his hand around his friend's wrist where it grasped his shoulder then tightened his arm on her waist and hauled her forward.

"You were lucky that time, Major!"

The archeologist felt his heart jack-hammering in his chest at the words that carried on the morning breeze; Janar. She'd caught up to them and she fully intended to make good on her threat of killing Sam with a bullet.

Another shot splintered the air and the ground to Sam's right erupted as the bullet impacted. They zigzagged their way through the heavy woods, running just as fast as they could and Daniel lost all track of time. The only thing of which he was aware was the weight of his friend against his side.

When Sam stumbled and hit the ground for the second time, morning had fully dawned. Exhausted and unbalanced, Daniel went down, too.

"Sam?"

The major struggled to get up, but collapsed back down at Daniel's side. "Damn it," she cursed harshly.

"You can't go on."

"Yes I can, Daniel---I have to."

"Listen to me, Sam. I'll lead her away, wind through the woods. You stay here---you can hide. When she follows me---."

"'If' she follows you," interrupted the major.

Daniel furrowed his brows. "'When' she follows me, you get back to the township."

"No, I won't leave---."

The archeologist waved a hand in frustration. "We don't have time to argue. You can't run anymore and I can't carry you fast enough to keep ahead of her for very long. Please, Sam---you know I'm right."

Sam's lips pursed. "All right, I'll get back and radio for help, get back-up. I can do that."

Daniel nodded then he stood and helped Sam up. They moved further into a thick stand of underbrush careful not to break any branches then Sam settled underneath.

The archeologist knelt and gave his friend's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I'll find you, Daniel," whispered Sam with conviction. "I promise."

"I know," replied Daniel then he stood and backed out of the underbrush, covering any trace of their passing as he went. He cast a glance at where he knew the major was hiding, but could see no sign of her then he turned away from her and ran deeper into the woods.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	3. Chapter 3

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER THREE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Sam quieted her breathing as she heard the footfalls drawing closer. She peered out from her hiding place to see Janar and four of her squat sentries. The sentries scanned the ground, but the premier's eyes were tracking the woods. Sam swallowed hard; Daniel.

"There," hissed Janar and she raised one of the weapons she wore slung around her neck. "You can't run fast enough, Dr. Jackson."

The major used every bit of her control to keep from crying out a warning to her friend; she was his only hope. She watched as Janar's rifle moved, following its prey and asked whatever gods were listening that the premier's aim be off.

Then she fired and Sam couldn't help but flinch.

"Got him."

"Oh, God---Daniel," murmured the major.

"Premier, they've separated. Major Carter went this way," announced one of the sentries, his eyes studying the underbrush in which Sam lay.

"Doesn't matter," replied Janar. "The toxin will start working in the next few hours; we'll continue to track the boy. By morning, he'll be mine. If the little major makes it out of here, there's nothing she can do; she can't leave through the Stargate. I'll get her after I've taken care of Dr. Jackson."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sam watched the group head off in the same direction Daniel had run only moments before, Janar's words replaying in her mind like a mantra; by morning, he'll be mine. Slowly and carefully, Sam slipped out from beneath the prickly underbrush then stood, her eyes cast out over the forest; by morning he'll be mine. She looked up at the sky, the sun not quite visible yet on its arc up from the horizon and knew she had about twenty-four hours, twenty-four hours to save her friend.

Swallowing against the pain throbbing in her ankle, Sam hobbled as quickly as she could toward the township, toward what she hoped was Daniel's salvation.

The rain hit in mid-afternoon, the drops mixing with Sam's exasperated tears as both coursed down her scraped cheeks; by morning, he'll be mine.

"Daniel, I'm sorry," Sam whispered brokenly as she fell to her knees, the heavy rain soaking her light-weight clothing. She bowed her head, the only sounds her retched breathing and the harsh pitter patter of the drops cascading from the darkened sky. She squeezed her eyes shut and saw her friend's face on the backs of her eyelids; by morning, he'll be mine.

Sam clenched her teeth and pushed herself to her feet. "He won't be yours, Janar," she spat. "He won't ever be yours." She cast her eyes forward then narrowed them against the rain. "Oh, God," she gasped. Just visible through the trees she could make out the deep red tiles of the government building's roof; she'd made it.

The major cleared the tree line, lurching down the grassy slope toward the back entrance to the building, her eyes scanning for sentries. She slipped on the wet grass and hit the ground hard, but pushed herself immediately back to her feet, Daniel's face urging her forward.

She reached the entrance and hit the control panel, the door sliding opened in response. Stepping inside, Sam allowed herself a brief respite as she leaned against the wall, her chin dropping to her chest, the door whooshing closed behind her.

"Are you all right?"

The major started then raised her eyes to see a young Domorakai woman standing before her.

"You're one of the off-worlders, aren't you?" continued the woman.

Sam's brows puckered; the woman's gray eyes held no fear, only concern. "Yes, I am."

"What are you doing here? I thought you were with the premier at her home."

"I was---I was out hiking and got caught in the rain."

The woman smiled kindly. "You got lost, didn't you," she guessed. "Come with me, ma'am. I'll contact Premier Janar while you change into dry clothing."

"Uh---thank you, but weren't you on your way out?"

The woman waved a dismissive hand. "I was just going to take a break, watch the rain, ma'am. That can wait."

"Okay, thanks. Is Janar's personal physician here? I hurt my ankle and I was hoping he could take a look at it."

"Dr. Ne'el 'is' here," replied the Domorakai. "Here, lean on me." She ducked under Sam's arm and steadied the major against her side. "I'll take you to Dr. Ne'el first."

Sam balked. "What about security?"

"What about it? Oh, don't worry---everyone knows who you are. You're guests of the premier. Besides, most of the sentries are up at the house. They go wherever she goes."

The major nodded then leaned into the young woman, her hand grasping the Domorakai's strong shoulder. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Mora---I'm an inventory specialist here. Wow, you are really soaked."

"Sorry."

"Oh, it'll dry. We don't normally get heavy rain at this time of year. I love it when it rains, don't you?"

"Uh---sure," replied Sam. She furrowed her brows, puzzled at Mora's relaxed nature; clearly the Domorakai had no knowledge of where Janar really was or what she was doing.

"Are you enjoying your stay at the premier's house? I understand it's beautiful inside. I've seen it from the outside, but I've never been invited in."

Mora continued to prattle on as she led Sam into the main atrium off of which several corridors branched. Other Domorakai passed them, some looking wide-eyed at Sam's dishevelment, but most simply nodding their greetings then continuing on their way. No one seemed afraid or at all surprised at the major's presence.

Sam looked down at Mora askance. "Do you ever go into the hall off Janar's greeting chambers?"

"No, I don't have clearance to even enter that area. Only Janar, her sentries, and a few high placed officials are allowed in there. Oh, and her guests, of course. She always takes her guests there---and Lord Cronus when he comes here."

"How often does he come here?"

"Too often, if you ask me," replied the Domorakai then her eyes widened, apparently surprised at her revealing response. "Lord Cronus visits every couple of months."

"You don't like him very much, do you."

Mora pursed her lips. "No, not really," she said, her voice low. "For many of us, he's just a man, but Premier Janar reveres him. Rumor has it that she---'pleases' him, if you know what I mean."

"I see."

"All of our guests arrive with him. You and your friends were the first to come through the Stargate alone in many years. Your timing was perfect seeing as our shield was malfunctioning. When Shalus was in power, he allowed guests to come through all the time; we didn't have a shield back then. I was just a little girl, but I remember the day Cronus came through with his Jaffa. Things began to change after that."

Sam frowned. "Shalus?"

"Janar's husband," replied Mora then her expression saddened. "He died about five years ago---under---um---mysterious circumstances. Janar took power and Karis left soon after."

"Karis left five years ago? He wasn't kidnapped?"

Mora tucked her chin. "No, why would you think that? Karis was angry with his mother. He thought she had something to do with Shalus' death. Many of us thought the same thing; still do, but there's nothing we can do while she's in power and while she has Cronus to support her."

"So Janar isn't a well-loved leader then."

"I've said way too much, ma'am. I have a bad habit of blathering on like an idiot. Please don't tell Janar what I've said. I need my job---I love my job so---."

Sam smiled and squeezed the shoulder beneath her hand. "Don't worry, Mora, I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Sam, my name is Sam."

Mora grinned, her cheeks flushing with color. "Thank you, Sam. I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. You've been very helpful."

"Here's the science wing," announced the young woman.

Sam glanced down the hall to see a sentry standing guard outside a door at the end.

"I don't know why Janar always has Metak posted outside Dr. Ne'el's lab, but she does. He shouldn't bother us, though."

The major gritted her teeth then dropped her chin to her chest, watching Metak through her sodden fringe of bangs as Mora helped her hobble down the corridor.

The sentry turned and immediately drew his zat gun when his eyes fell on Sam.

"Metak?" prompted Mora. "What are you doing? She's a guest of the premier."

Sam slumped against Mora and the young woman adjusted her stance to hold up the major's dead weight. Metak stepped forward, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Sam?" yelped Mora, her voice laced with worry. "Sam, what's wrong? Metak, help her---please."

Ignoring the sharp pain in her ankle, the major pushed off Mora and kicked out, knocking the zat from Metak's grip. The weapon clattered to the floor and Sam threw herself to the ground, her hand closing around the cool handle. In one swift motion, she rolled, turned and fired at Metak. The sentry crumpled to the floor in a heap.

"What are you doing?" asked Mora in surprise.

Sam turned the zat on the young woman then rose to her feet. "I'm sorry Mora, but I have no choice," she said. She motioned at the door. "Open it."

Mora's mouth dropped open but she moved quickly to the control panel and depressed the entry button. The door slid opened and Sam moved up close behind the other woman, the zat pressed to the small of the Domorakai's back.

"Sam, I don't understand."

"Get inside, Mora---hurry up."

Mora did as she was instructed and stepped into the laboratory, Sam right behind her. The major fingered the controls on the inside wall and the door slid closed behind them.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Sam's eyes moved to the bespectacled heavy-set man who stood across the small room. "Dr. Ne'el I presume?"

"Major Carter," guessed the doctor. He tipped his chin up and gazed at Sam with defiance. "You've made a very big mistake in coming here, Major."

"Ne'el, I've completed the---."

Sam turned the zat quickly on the middle-aged woman who entered from a side room. The woman dropped the vial she was holding and it shattered on the floor at her feet, splattering green liquid across the pristine white of her pants legs.

"Hold still, Treya," warned Ne'el.

"Mora does that room have an exit?" whispered the major.

"No. Sam---please, I don't---."

"I won't hurt you if you do exactly what I say, okay?"

The young woman nodded obediently.

The major directed her attention to the Domorakai doctor. "I need the anti-toxin," she demanded.

Ne'el smiled menacingly. "There is no anti-toxin," he snarled. "There has never been a need."

"Then you'll just have todevelop one."

"I don't think so, Major."

Sam wrapped her arm around Mora's neck then raised the zat gun at Treya.

Ne'el swallowed convulsively, his gray eyes darting to the other doctor then he quickly recovered his composure, his haughty expression returning. Too late, Sam thought; Treya was important to him. She fired the zat and the woman dropped hard to the floor, her body twitching then falling still.

"A second shot kills," stated the major evenly.

"You wouldn't."

"I will do anything to save my friend."

Ne'el's jaw tightened. "I told you---there is no anti-toxin," he hissed.

"Then you'd better get busy."

"No, Sam," whispered Mora. "You can't trust him."

"What?"

"He's loyal to Janar. He won't do anything that betrays her."

Sam tightened her arm around Mora's neck then shifted them away from the door, her zat still aimed at Treya. "Then get me the toxin," she demanded.

"Dr. Jackson is as good as dead."

"And so is she," replied Sam as she raised her weapon and fingered the trigger.

Ne'el raised his hands. "Wait! Don't kill her. The toxin won't do you any good anyway." He kept his hands raised as he crossed the room to a table. He picked up a vial and proffered it to Sam. "Here, take it."

Mora reached for the vial and grasped it then held it up, her eyes widening at the words scrolled across the label. "My, God, Dr. Ne'el. What are you doing with something like this?" She turned her head to peer up at Sam. "This is a poison. Did Janar use this on your friend?"

Sam nodded. "Mora, Daniel's life depends on this. Are you sure this is a toxin?"

"I'm positive."

"Janar will kill you for your betrayal, Mora," spat Ne'el.

"Not if she's dead," replied Sam.

"You're going to kill me?" squeaked Mora.

"No, not you---Janar."

"Oh---sorry."

"Where are our weapons? Our clothing?"

"I don't know."

"He does know," interjected Mora. "He requisitioned them first thing this morning."

Sam's eyes wandered around the room then settled on a large silver vat against the far wall. "You're the one who preserves the bodies."

"And it will be my pleasure when it comes time to process yours," retorted the doctor.

"What's going on?" asked Mora hesitantly. "What bodies?"

"I'll explain later," replied Sam. "Mora, I need you to search for my gear. Will you do that for me?"

The young woman nodded and Sam released her grip then watched as Mora began searching shelving units and storage closets. "Here," she exclaimed. She turned around holding the neatly folded BDUs in her hands.

"There should be two vests."

The Domorakai turned back to the closet. "They're here."

"Good, bring them to me---please."

Mora obliged and stepped back to Sam's side, a vest in each hand. The major did a quick scan of Daniel's then sighed with relief when she saw the bulge in the side pocket; the GDO was there.

"What are you going to do?"

"I've got to get Ne'el through the Stargate," explained Sam as she took the vest. "Do you know where I can find a tok?"

"Metak will have one. Sam, take me with you."

The major shook her head. "It's too dangerous, Mora."

"But you can't leave me here---they'll know I helped you."

"Not if they find you unconscious. As far as Metak and Treya are concerned, you were forced."

"I can help you get to the Stargate, deflect any questions from my people."

"Mora."

"Sam, please. I 'need' to do this. I don't want Janar to kill your friend."

The major pursed her lips then relented. "All right," she replied. "With the gear should be two hand guns."

"I saw them." Mora quickly moved back to the closet and rummaged around.

"Mora?" prompted the major, suddenly afraid her trust had been misplaced.

"I only found one." The woman pulled out Daniel's Beretta. She held it carefully and brought it back to Sam. "Here."

Sam did a quick look, happy to see it was still loaded then tucked the zat into her waistband and gripped the hand gun, pointing it at Ne'el. "Move," she ordered tersely.

"You won't get away with this, Major. And even if you manage to get me back to your world, I'll never help you."

"I said move."

Ne'el took a last look at Treya then stepped across the room to the door. At Sam's prompting, he pressed the button and the door slid aside. The major moved up close behind the doctor and shoved the barrel of the Beretta into the small of the Domorakai's back then with Mora in the lead, they moved out of the laboratory.

"I'll get the tok," whispered the young woman as she knelt by the still unconscious sentry. She patted his side pocket then smiled in triumph as she pulled out the little device.

"There's an exit out of Janar's trophy room. We'll use that," said Sam.

Mora led them up the corridor then out into the atrium. She crossed the few yards to the entrance to the main greeting chamber then entered, moving quickly to the corridor lined with all of Janar's kills. Sam heard the young woman gasp as she peered into each alcove.

When Sam opened the double doors at the end of the hallway, Mora froze and swore vehemently.

"This is what you meant by bodies," the Domorakai murmured. "Karis!" She ran to the display case in which stood the young man in battle gear. "No, no---not Karis, not him!"

Sam swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "Janar's Karis?" she managed. "She did this to her own son?"

"Yes," sobbed Mora. "I always wondered what happened to him, but I never imagined this---never."

"I'm sorry, Mora, but we've got to go."

The young woman stood still, staring into the vacant gray eyes, her hand pressed flat against the glass that encased Janar's son.

"Mora!" shouted Sam.

Mora turned sharply then walked up to Ne'el, her tears catching in the light. "You knew she was a monster and you never tried to stop her?" she demanded. "She did this to innocent people. She did this to her own son."

"She is our leader, a fact you shouldn't forget."

"She killed her child and then brought him back here and put him on display!"

"Karis turned his back on her, Mora. He deserved what he got."

Mora's mouth contorted in repulsion then she spit in Ne'el's face. "Domorakai will learn what Janar is and mark my words she will be our leader no more."

As Sam shoved the irate Ne'el toward the exit after Mora, she couldn't help the satisfied smile that curved her lips.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"Anything?"

Teal'c watched the technician shake her head. "No, sir."

"Damn it," cursed O'Neill who stood rigidly at Teal'c's side. The colonel pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes and swore again.

"Now what, Doctor?" asked General Hammond.

Dr. Janet Fraiser shook her head. "I honestly don't know, General," she sighed in resignation. "We thought it had to do with naquadah since it's found in Cronus' blood, but we've tried every combination of mineral we can think of with it---it isn't working."

"You think?" snapped O'Neill bitterly.

"Colonel."

O'Neill dropped his hands to his sides. "I'm sorry, sir, but we're running out of time here---time that Daniel doesn't have."

"I'm aware of that, Colonel," replied the general. He turned to look at Dr. Lee who stood behind him, the stocky scientist's posture conveying his defeat. "Are you certain this reads a person's blood?"

"Yes, sir and Dr. Fraiser agrees, we're just having a hard time figuring out which minerals or combination thereof triggers it."

Teal'c clasped his hands behind his back and stared down his nose at the Stargate below him. They'd been trying for hours to attain readings from the MALP that remained on P6R-552, but had yet to establish a wormhole. The Jaffa swallowed hard; Daniel Jackson's life was draining away with each passing failure.

When the 'gate snapped to life, Teal'c couldn't help but start slightly.

"Off-world activation," announced the technician over the blaring of the klaxon.

"What now?" muttered General Hammond as he leaned forward, his hands grasping the back of the technician's chair.

Teal'c watched as each chevron lit up then turned his focus to the monitor at which the general also stared.

"It's SG-1's IDC, sir!" exclaimed the technician excitedly.

"Open the iris!"

Teal'c followed quickly on the heels of O'Neill as they made their way down the stairs and into the 'gate room, General Hammond, Dr. Fraiser and Dr. Lee right behind him. They were immediately surrounded by MPs, their weapons raised and at the ready, their eyes locked on the opening iris.

"Come on, kids," urged O'Neill. "Come on."

An elder heavy-set Domorakai male stepped through the event horizon followed closely by a bruised and battered Major Carter, the latter limping heavily.

"Carter!" greeted O'Neill as he ran up the ramp. "You okay? Where's Daniel?"

"Daniel's still on Domorakai, sir."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but---God, so much has happened."

"Take it easy, Major," soothed General Hammond. "Just start at the beginning."

"There's no time, General. I've brought a sample of the toxin back," the major said as she held up a vial of gold liquid. "Janet is going to have to develop an anti-toxin, sir, and quickly. Daniel only has about twelve hours."

"How's he doing?"

"I don't know, Colonel. Please, I'll explain everything, but we've got to get started on the anti-toxin."

"Does not Premier Janar have it?" asked Teal'c.

"No, she's lied about everything---Karis, the kidnapping---everything," replied Major Carter. She handed the vial to Dr. Fraiser. "This is Dr. Ne'el, Janet, the man who developed the poison, but he's refusing to help."

"Well then, we'll just have to convince him otherwise, won't we," threatened O'Neill. "Teal'c, you know several methods of---persuasion, right?"

"Indeed I do."

Ne'el blanched slightly as his eyes looked to Teal'c then he tipped his chin up and glared at the warrior through his glasses. "I don't fear you, Jaffa," he announced defiantly.

"Oh, but you should," replied the colonel with a cold smile.

"Dr. Fraiser, you and Dr. Lee start on the anti-toxin," interjected General Hammond. "Major, I want you in the infirmary and Colonel, Teal'c? See what you can do about 'persuading' our guest to cooperate."

Teal'c met and held Ne'el's gray eyes and in them he saw fear, but he also saw the resolution of man who would die rather than defy his leader.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel hit the ground for what he thought was at least the hundredth time. She was behind him, he knew, always there---waiting.

The archeologist rolled over onto his back in the muddy earth and stared up at the darkening sky. He hurt, his upper back where the dart had hit him burning, his sweat mixing with his blood as it ran freely down his arms from the multiple abrasions he'd accumulated over his never-ending flight. He'd long ago lost the wrappings around his feet, but he hardly felt the pain from his torn and bloodied soles; the toxin at least had some benefits, he conceded.

"What's the matter, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel squeezed his eyes closed at the sound of the voice as it floated over him. "Go to hell, Janar!" he shouted back.

"Now that's not very nice."

The archeologist opened his eyes then centered all his strength to push himself to his feet. He swayed alarmingly; God, he was so tired.

"You're feeling the effects now, aren't you?"

Daniel bit his lower lip as he forced his legs to carry him forward through the rain-soaked muck. His feet were almost completely numb and he knew by night fall, he wouldn't be able to walk at all. He'd managed to stay as close to the edge of the woods as possible, running in circles for the majority of the time after he'd left Sam. He smiled; Jack would be proud of him for not getting lost.

He hooked his foot on an exposed root and fell, hitting the forest floor hard. "God, Jack, where are you?" he whispered brokenly. "Sam---Teal'c."

"Poor, poor boy---so all alone."

"Shut up! Just---shut up!"

"My, my, but what happened to the sweet young man who came through my Stargate?"

Daniel swiped angrily at the unbidden tears that escaped his eyes; she wasn't going to win. He pushed himself to his feet again and started forward into the darkening woods.

When the cloud-covered sun disappeared beneath the horizon, the archeologist fell and he knew he wouldn't be rising again; he'd lost all sensation in his legs. Using his elbows, Daniel dragged himself onward, knowing he needed to get as close to the forest's edge as he could; Jack would be searching for him soon.

Behind him, he heard the rustle of someone moving. She was watching him, always watching him---waiting.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Janet peered through the microscope at the sample of Domorakai toxin. "We still don't have it," she announced dejectedly. "Though I think we're getting closer. Try some more of this." She handed Dr. Lee a small vial. "This just might do the trick."

"Right, okay."

Janet looked beyond her companion to see Sam hobbling through the door to the medical lab. "Where are your crutches?" she admonished.

Sam pursed her lips and had the courtesy to look chagrined. "They're back in my lab."

"A lot of good they'll do you there, Sam."

"So how's it going?"

Janet clenched her teeth but allowed the change of subject. "We're almost there."

"Can I help?"

"You're an astrophysicist, Sam, not a medical doctor."

Sam's brows furrowed. "Dr. Lee isn't a medical doctor either," she replied then she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that sounded so---so."

"Childish? Uh, ma'am," offered Lee without looking up from the solution over which he was poring.

"Bill," rebuked Janet.

Sam shrugged diffidently. "Not exactly the word I was looking for, but it works."

Janet canted her head and regarded her friend kindly. "I know you're worried about him, Sam. So am I---we all are."

The major leaned against the counter. "I left him alone, Janet, with that---that psychotic maniac."

"What other choice did you have? You had to get help."

Sam closed her eyes and dropped her chin to her chest. "I know, but he's all alone."

"Your coming back here was the right thing to do, Sam. You brought a Domorakai with you and because of that, the colonel can go get Daniel and bring him home."

"Thank God for Mora, the woman I ran into. If she hadn't helped me---." The major's voice faltered.

"But she did help you."

Sam looked up with grateful eyes. "Yeah, she did. She almost came back with me, too, but changed her mind at the last minute."

"I wonder why."

"How's it going in here, Doctors?"

Janet stood straighter at the sound of Hammond's deep voice. "Almost there, sir," she replied as the general strode into the room. "Dr. Lee?"

The scientist looked up and poked his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "It's ready."

"Then let's take a look." Janet deftly replaced the prior sample under the microscope with a fresh one. She leaned over and peered through the scope again then gently touched a drop of what she hoped was the anti-toxin to the sample. "I think its working."

"Janet?" prompted Sam anxiously.

The doctor smiled. "That's it," she announced. "It's not perfect, but it'll work, General, if we can get to Daniel in time."

"Nice work, people," replied Hammond as he looked from Lee to Janet. "Dr. Fraiser, gear up. I'd like you to go to P6R-552 with Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes, sir---I'd like that, sir."

"I'll gear up, too, General," said Sam.

"Major, you can hardly walk. I'm sorry, but you'll have to remain here."

"But, General---."

"Major, they'll need to get to Dr. Jackson quickly---you'll only slow them down."

Sam's face fell, her expression a mixture of hurt and extreme disappointment.

"You know I'm right," added Hammond, his tone gentle. "You can stay here with me---I could really use the company."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond reached out and squeezed Sam's shoulder supportively. "Now I'm going to go find a certain colonel and tell him to go bring our boy home."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	4. Chapter 4

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER FOUR

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack almostquivered with his eagerness as he geared up; they were heading back to Domorakai for Daniel. Bless the little power monger's heart; Fraiser had done it. She was certain the anti-toxin would work---if administered in time. That had been good enough for Jack. He'd immediately requested permission to return to P6R-552 with every available SG team Hammond could spare.

The colonel glanced at Teal'c who was quickly slipping on his black combat vest. "You ready there, big guy?"

"I am, O'Neill."

"You sure you can track Daniel with the night-vision goggles?" Jack asked as he bent to tighten his boot laces.

Teal'c nodded. "I am."

"Even after the rainstorm Carter told us about."

"Knowing Daniel Jackson as I do, I am certain he left many other ways by which I may track his passing."

As they headed to the locker room door, Jack looked at his big friend askance. "You okay? You've got the edgy eyebrow thing going."

"I am merely concerned for our friend, O'Neill. There is a chance we will not arrive in time."

"So you're going the glass half empty route, eh? Me? My glass is half full," explained the colonel. He hustled out into the corridor adjusting his cap as he walked. "We'll get there, give Daniel the anti-toxin, knock Janar on her high and mighty ass then bring our archeologist home for some much earned R&R."

"Of what glass do you speak?"

The sound of the blaring klaxon stopped Jack dead in his tracks, his skin immediately prickling with fear.

"Medical emergency on level 28! Medical emergency on level 28!"

"Damn it," muttered the colonel as he took off at a run for the 'gate room. He rounded a corner then pulled up to an abrupt halt.

Captain Griff stood pale-faced against the wall just outside the closed elevator. "I'm sorry, sir. He collapsed and I went to help him. He---he grabbed my knife, said we'd never see Dr. Jackson again."

Jack knelt by Ne'el, the Domorakai lying in a growing pool of his own blood, the crimson liquid coursing from the open gash in his neck.

"What happened?" asked Fraiser. The petite doctor, clothed in BDUs for the rescue mission, didn't wait for an answer as she quickly joined Jack at the wounded man's side. "He's alive, but we're losing him. We've got to get him to the infirmary stat."

"No, we need to get him to the 'gate room."

Fraiser looked up at Jack with wide eyes. "Colonel, this man is dying---," she began.

"And so is Daniel," interrupted the colonel. "He's the 'only' one who can open the Domorakai shield, Doc, the only one. If he dies before he can activate the tok, then we have no way of getting Daniel back."

Fraiser looked from the colonel down to Ne'el, her internal struggle evident. "You're right," she finally conceded. "Let's get him into the 'gate room. Hurry up people!"

Two medics stepped off the elevator with a gurney and picked up Ne'el. Fraiser climbed up on the gurney and straddled the man, working hard to stem the flow of blood, giving them what the colonel hoped was enough precious time.

"Move it, move it!" ordered Jack. He led the entourage around the corner nearly bowling over Hammond.

"Colonel? What the---," began the general then his eyes fell on Ne'el's supine body.

"Oh my God," murmured Carter who hobbled on crutches at Hammond's side.

"We're in a hurry, sir," blurted Jack as he ran past. Behind him, he heard the generalrun up the stairs into the control room, bellowing for the technician to dial it up.

The 'gate room was full, SGs two, six, and eleven moving aside silently to make room for the gurney as it was pushed to the base of the ramp.

"The tok!" barked the colonel.

"Here, sir," replied Major Barnes. The stocky man stepped forward, his hand extended to proffer the little device.

"Doc?"

"He's fading, Colonel---you've got to do it now!"

"Just a little longer, Doc---hold on just a few more seconds," urged Jack. He grabbed the tok then looked up at the Stargate willing it to move quicker. His heart was pounding so hard he wondered that it didn't rip from his chest;Daniel.

The vortex exploded outward then settled into the placid event horizon. Jack moved to Ne'el's side and pressed the dying man's finger against the button on the side of the little box. He looked up at the control room window to see Hammond watching the monitor before him fixedly.

"Come on, come on," muttered the colonel tensely.

Hammond nodded then leaned forward to talk into the mic. "We're getting images from the MALP," he announced. "You've got multiple unfriendlies---you'll need to move fast, Colonel."

"Teal'c, you're with me! Barnes, wait for General Hammond to give you the all clear then come on through!"

The major nodded obediently. "Yes, sir---good luck, sir."

Jack headed up the ramp praying they could make it through before the sentries managed to engage the shield again, praying that he'd find himself on the other side and closer to finding his friend.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"What's the matter, Dr. Jackson?"

Daniel collapsed onto his belly, fighting to bring air into his flagging lungs. He'd been dragging himself for what seemed like hours, slowly but surely losing the strength in his arms. He lay gasping, his cheek resting in the cold mud, his arms lying useless at his sides.

"Oh, poor boy," taunted Janar from the darkness of the woods. "You're dying and where are your friends?"

The archeologist couldn't reply, couldn't utter a word. His sole focus was on drawing in and expelling each precious breath.

"It'll be over soon, dear child."

Daniel's vision blurred with welling tears; she was right. He was dying. He'd never see Jack again or Sam or Teal'c---or his beloved Sha're. He'd never look into his wife's beautiful face or hold her or make love to her again. There would be no children, no grandchildren.

Movement in the dark drew Daniel's eyes and he saw Janar step out from the cover of the forest to walk toward him, the early morning light making her appear almost angelic as she moved. She knelt at his side and ran her strong fingers back through his tousled muddy hair. He couldn't even flinch away from her loathed touch.

"Thank you, Doctor, for a fine hunt. Many would have given up long ago, but not you. I will remember this when I gaze upon you," cooed the premier, her tone caressing. "You've damaged yourface---what a shame, but I suppose it couldn't be helped. Perhaps Ne'el can do something about that."

Daniel couldn't feel the hands on his body as he was rolled onto his back. He stared up at the pre-dawn sky unable to even close his eyes when Janar's face hovered over his. Her harsh features appeared oddly soft as she ran her well-manicured fingers across Daniel's brow and down his abraded cheek, appraising him, relishing in her conquest.

He could no longer hear her words as she gently wiped away the tears that escaped from his eyes to roll down his temples and into the muck which cradled his head. His blood rushed through his ears, the beating of his heart echoing loudly.

Struggling for each breath, Daniel looked beyond the woman who was killing him and stared at the fading stars still twinkling above the tree tops; Jack.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Teal'c held up a halting hand. "O'Neill," he beckoned, his voice pitched low.

The colonel appeared at the Jaffa's elbow and nodded then signaled Major Barnes and the others to divide and move out to surround their quarry.

Through the soft light of dawn, Teal'c could see Premier Janar standing, her eyes downcast, surrounded by four of her sentries. His respiration increased as he speculated at whom she was staring so intently and so smugly.

They'd come through the Stargate only two hours prior, immediately coming under fire from the sentries who had been guarding the 'gate. O'Neill and Teal'c had felled those easily, but several others had quickly joined the fray just as Major Barnes and the other SG teams had appeared.

The battle had lasted longer than Teal'c had hoped, but ultimately his brothers-in-arms had proved the better and when the last weapon had been fired, only frightened Domorakai denizens remained. The team had met with no resistance as they'd made their way to the tree line behind the government building and had entered the rain-dampened forest using night-vision goggles to backtrack on Major Carter's trail.

"Doc, you stay back," murmured O'Neill with urgency.

"Yes, sir" replied Dr. Fraiser from where she stood behind the colonel.

Teal'c followed his warrior friend forward and into the clearing in which Premier Janar stood then both men froze, Teal'c's fear realized as he took in the supine form of Daniel Jackson lying at the premier's feet. Even from the few yards that separated them, the Jaffa could tell something was horribly wrong with his friend's breathing.

Premier Janar looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked then her eyes quickly turned cold. "Kill them!"

The forest surrounding the premier and her sentries erupted with SG soldiers, their weapons all trained on the Domorakai.

"It's over Janar," spat Jack. "Barnes, bind their wrists and take them back to the tree line. Wait for us there."

"Yes, sir," replied the major.

"You're too late, Colonel," sneered Janar.

Dr. Fraiser appeared suddenly at Teal'c's elbow. "Get the hell away from him," she snapped, her angry eyes fixed on Janar. She pushed past Teal'c to kneel at the archeologist's side.

O'Neill knelt beside the doctor. "Doc?" he questioned anxiously.

Teal'c swallowed convulsively; Daniel Jackson's eyes were opened though he stared at nothing. His young face was almost grey, his lips tinged in blue. The only sign his friend still lived was his harsh and rapid panting.

"He's not getting enough oxygen," muttered Dr. Fraiser.

Then the panting suddenly stopped.

"Daniel?" Dr. Fraiser immediately moved into position at the archeologist's head. She pulled off Daniel Jackson's glasses, tossed them aside then began resuscitation, breathing into the young man's mouth.

O'Neill turned and looked back in the direction from which they'd just arrived. "I should have killed that bitch," he hissed to no one in particular.

The doctor paused in her efforts, her finger resting against Daniel Jackson's carotid artery. "He's got no pulse. Colonel, do you remember your CPR training?" she asked urgently.

Without answering, O'Neill ripped off his P-90, pulled up the archeologist's tunic to expose his bare chest then positioned the heels of his hands over the young man's sternum. Dr. Fraiser took up breathing again and Teal'c watched as the two fought to bring their friend back to them.

The doctor paused and turned to look up at Teal'c. "Can you take over here?"

Teal'c nodded then laid down his staff weapon and took the doctor's place at Daniel Jackson's head, pinching his friend's nose closed and sealing his mouth over his, breathing into him what he hoped was life-sustaining air. He could hear Dr. Fraiser rummaging in her medical bag then in his peripheral vision, saw her inject the green contents of a syringe into the archeologist's lax arm.

An eerie silence fell, the only sounds the colonel's soft grunts followed by Teal'c's exhalations as they struggled to give their young friend life.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

"I'm sorry, Colonel."

Jack continued the compressions against Daniel's chest. "No, Doc. This is unacceptable," he barked.

"Sir, we were too late."

"Damn it, I said no!"

"He's gone, sir---I'm sorry."

Jack shrugged off Fraiser's hand from his arm, distantly aware that she was choking back a sob. He looked to Daniel's face to see his clear blue eyes staring blindly at the sky, the same blue eyes that could tell Jack whatever his friend was feeling; the windows to Daniel's soul.

He sat back on his heels, an iron fist suddenly gripping his heart. "Damn it, Daniel," he muttered.

Teal'c turned his head to look at Jack, his dark eyes pooling with moisture. "O'Neill?"

"It's over, big guy. We've lost him."

The Jaffa's brows puckered and he looked back down at his friend's lifeless face, into those lifeless blue eyes.

Memories crashed over Jack, memories of a boy's life lost oh so many years ago to a single bullet. He didn't think he was strong enough to handle a loved one's death again, knew with certainty that he couldn't. He looked again at Daniel's eyes; he'd miss their teasing glow, their fiery passion, but most of all he'd miss the heart that shone through them, the depth of soul that they allowed only a chosen few to glimpse.

Gently, Jack reached a trembling hand up and closed them.

Fraiser sat on her knees at Jack's side, her expression masking the turmoil he knew very well was going on inside; Daniel wasn't just any patient to her, he was her friend. The colonel wrapped his arm around her shouldersto offer her comfort, but to take comfort from her as well.

Teal'c gently lifted Daniel's hands and placed them one over the other in the middle ofthe young man'schest then the Jaffa placed his own over them. Jack looked at Daniel's hands, hands that had never been so still before. The fingers were long; why hadn't he ever noticed that before? A wave of grief staggered the colonel and he blinked back the sudden tears that welled in his eyes. He would let them fall later in the privacy of his own home---just like he'd done all those years ago.

The gentle warrior looked at Jack, nodded once then stood and saluted his fallen brother with one arm crossed diagonally over his chest. He then bent and carefully lifted the archeologist into his powerful arms. Without a word, he turned away and began his trek back to the Stargate; he was taking his friend home.

Jack helped Fraiser to her feet then bent to grab his rifle. He noticed Daniel's glasses and picked them up. He stared at them for a long moment then folded them closed carefully and tucked them into his vest pocket.

"He's gone, Colonel," murmured Fraiser, her soft voice full of disbelief. "I'm sorry---I tried---."

"I know," replied Jack. "Come on, let's go home." He put a steadying hand under his friend's elbow then the two of them followed in Teal'c's wake.

Fraiser pulled away just before they cleared the trees and wiped her pale face. She gave Jack a watery smile then moved ahead to walk at Teal'c's side, hugging her medical bag to her chest. Jack joined her on the other side of his big team mate and together, they stepped out of the dark forest.

They met the other SG teams not far below the tree line, their weapons trained on several more sentries.

"Sir, we ran into a little---oh no---Dr. Jackson," bleated Barnes as his eyes fell on Daniel.

No one uttered a word. The soldiers simply fell into step, each one silently grieving for their fallen comrade, their brother-in-arms, their friend. Jack knew Daniel would never have expected such a reaction and that saddened him. His closest friend had never truly realized how important he'd become to the SGC, to Jack, and not as an archeologist, anthropologist, or a linguist, but just as Daniel Jackson, the man.

"Dr. Fraiser," said Teal'c suddenly.

Jack snapped out of his reverie and looked up at his friend. "What is it?"

"I believe Daniel Jackson just moved." The big Jaffa stopped, his eyes looking down at the man he held cradled against his chest.

"You're just feeling muscle spasms, Teal'c. They happen for a short time after death," explained the doctor gently.

"I do not believe that to be the case."

"What?" Jack blurted. He lifted his finger to Daniel's neck. "I'm getting a pulse here, Doc."

"Put him down," directed Fraiser urgently.

Teal'c lowered the archeologist gently to the ground and Fraiser dropped to her knees and pressed her ear to the young man's chest. "Well sonofabitch," she exclaimed as she straightened. "Uh---sir."

Daniel's chest suddenly expanded as his lungs drew in a great gulp of air and Jack let out an unbridled whoop. He dropped down next to his friend and watched as Daniel's chest rose and fell in rapid succession then settled into a normal rhythm.

"Way to go, Danny!"

Fraiser placed her palm against the archeologist's still-pale cheek. "Daniel? Can you hear me?"

"Wha---what?"

Jack grinned and clenched his fists in victory. "Yes," he hooted. He watched as Daniel's eyes fluttered then opened, the young man's confusion clear as he blinked slowly.

"Hey," greeted Fraiser softly. "Welcome back."

"Back? Was I gone?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head. "You could say that, buddy," he replied.

"Take it easy, Dr. Jackson," urged the doctor. "Can you tell me how you feel?"

Daniel frowned. "Feel?" he repeated, his brows puckering.

Fraiser patted the archeologist's shoulder kindly. "It's okay," she soothed then she looked up at Jack. "We should get him back as quickly as possible, Colonel."

Jack nodded. "You ready to blow this Popsicle stand, Daniel?"

Daniel's expression suddenly changed to one of panic. "Jack? I can't move---I can't---."

Fraiser leaned closer to her patient, her hand returning to his cheek. "The poison, Daniel, do you remember?"

"Oh, God, Janet."

"No, it's okay now. You've been given the anti-toxin. You just need to give it time to work, okay?"

Jack saw in the young man's eyes just how scared he truly was, but Daniel just nodded, placing his trust in Fraiser's words. Then the colonel looked away and smiled; only moments ago there'd been nothing in those eyes at all.

"Sam?"

"Major Carter is well, Daniel Jackson," replied Teal'c. "She is awaiting your return at the SGC."

"She made it then."

"Indeed she did. Please allow me to assist you." The Jaffa bent and gently began lifting his friend up again.

"No," opposed the archeologist. "Not like that, Teal'c. It's---it's---."

"Humiliating?" offered Jack with a lop-sided smile.

Daniel glowered up at the colonel. "Embarrassing," he countered.

"You are unable to walk, Daniel Jackson."

The young man's pale cheeks colored. "Can't we just wait a few minutes?"

"Oh, for crying out loud---Teal'c, pick him up and let's go," snapped the colonel without rancor. He wasn't so sure he missed those eyes anymore as they skewered him. "Here, you'll probably find it easier to glare at me with these on." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Daniel's glasses. Giving the archeologist a sheepish smile and a half shrug, he opened them then hooked them over the younger man's ears and settled them on his nose.

"Yes, Jack, it's 'much' easier now."

The colonel pursed his lips then stood and stepped back so Teal'c could scoop up their cranky younger team mate. As they began walking down the slope again, a wave of cheers rolled over them from the other SG teams and Jack could see Daniel's ashen face color even more.

They neared the bottom where Janar stood closely guarded, a small group of Domorakai on-lookers from the building gathered, staring wide-eyed at their leader.

"Colonel, what should we do with her?" asked Captain Griff as he came up alongside Jack, his voice low. "We can't exactly take her with us, but after what she did, we can't just leave her unpunished either."

"I know that, Captain."

Janar turned to look at Jack, her chin lifted in defiance. "You will release me, Colonel O'Neill. I have committed no crime."

"Excuse me? No crime, did you say? What about poisoning my archeologist? That certainly qualifies as 'crime' in my book."

"As it does in mine, O'Neill," rejoined Teal'c.

"You have no authority on Domorakai, Colonel. I demand that you let me go---now."

Jack narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth; geez, he hated losing. "Let her go," he ordered.

"Sir---."

"Doc, she's right. We have no authority here. All we can do is let her go and hope like hell that her own people figure out what she is before she hurts someone else."

Janar smiled haughtily as the soldier behind her cut the bindings from her wrists. She brought them up and rubbed first one and then the other, her gray eyes holding Jack's.

"You lost," hissed Daniel suddenly, his soft voice like venom. "Even though you're free, Janar---you lost. You know it, I know it and Sam knows it. And now your people know it, too. You lost."

Jack couldn't help the grin that curved his lips at the premier's discomfiture. Then he turned to his archeologist just as the murmurs from the crowd rose to screams and shouts.

"I didn't lose, dear Dr. Jackson."

The colonel didn't even see the sentry who fired the zat, just felt the all too familiar pain as it swept through him.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Janet simply froze and raised her hands in surrender as dozens of Domorakai sentries funneled out of the government building in front of her and streamed down the slope from the tree line behind. They were surrounded. She cast a quick glance at O'Neill who lay in a heap at her feet, not unconscious but definitely dazed by the zat blast.

Teal'c stood at the doctor's side, his body sheltering Daniel as well as he could. The rest of the SG teams looked shocked; they'd dropped their defenses only for a moment and Janar's sentries had taken full advantage.

"Please put your weapons down," requested the premier, her chin tipped up, a smug smile gracing her thin lips. "None of you will be harmed---you have my word."

"Your word means nothing," rumbled Teal'c.

Janar turned her cold gaze to the Jaffa then simply nodded her head once. A sentry stepped forward and touched the tip of what Janet recognized as a Goa'uld pain stick to the warrior's side. Teal'c yelped and fell to his knees, an odd light shining from every orifice; ears, nose, and mouth. The big man dropped Daniel to the ground, but clutched the archeologist to him as he gasped through the pain.

"Take Dr. Jackson to Ne'el," ordered the premier.

"No, you can't---," began Janet then a jolt of agony the likes of which she'd never experienced took her to her hands and knees; the pain stick.

"Knock it off, Janar," croaked O'Neill. He struggled over to Janet and placed a steadying hand on her back. "Easy, Doc."

"Take the boy," demanded the premier again.

"The woman major took Ne'el through the Stargate, Premier."

Janet turned her head, her body still trembling, to see a short thin woman in white step from the crowd of Domorakai.

"I know Ne'el well enough to know he'd never help Major Carter. Who allowed her to raise our shield?"

"The girl---Mora."

"Where is she? She will be executed for defying me," spat Janar. Her eyes scanned the crowd. "Do not protect her or you will all die as well."

"She left through the Stargate just after the off-worlder, Premier," replied a sentry. "I was unable to stop her."

Janar approached the squat man and stared at him, her body vibrating with her anger. "It was your responsibility to guard Ne'el. You allowed Major Carter to take him?" she hissed. "And you allowed the woman Mora to leave?"

The sentry bowed his head. "Forgive me, Premier. I failed you."

"Yes---you did."

Janet started in shock as Janar reached for the sentry's staff weapon then turned it on the man and fired at point blank range. The Domorakai dropped, a small trail of smoke rising from the gaping hole in his chest.

"Treya, you've worked closely with Ne'el, have you not?"

The woman in white visibly shuddered in fear. "Yes---yes, ma'am," she stuttered.

"Then you will begin the preservation process on Dr. Jackson."

O'Neill pushed himself to his feet drawing Janet up with him. "Janar---," he began angrily.

The premier jerked her chin toward her minions and several stepped forward to take O'Neill's arms. Janet felt a strong hand clamp around her own arm and she struggled futilely against it.

Janar moved to stand before Teal'c who still remained on his knees, a wide-eyed Daniel still clutched protectively to him. The woman raised her hand and tenderly brushed back the fringe of dirty hair from the archeologist's forehead.

"Do not touch him again," warned the big Jaffa.

The premier smiled. "Take the boy," she commanded.

Teal'c drew Daniel closer. "You will not," he whispered venomously.

Janet's eyes widened as a sentry behind Teal'c fired a zat at the big man. The Jaffa fell sideways, his arms losing their hold on the archeologist.

"Janar!" shouted O'Neill as he pulled fiercely against the sentries who held him.

"Jack?"

"Daniel! Damn it, you bitch, leave him alone!"

Janet watched in horror as two Domorakai grabbed her young friend's arms and dragged him away. "Daniel---no," she murmured. The sentries pulled the archeologist through a rear entrance to the building, Daniel's face conveying his fear, his body unable to fight back. The woman Treya nodded once at Janar then followed the others inside.

"I'll kill you, Janar!" hissed O'Neill.

"Now who's lost, Colonel?" taunted the premier. She moved to stand before O'Neill, her chin tipped up, her eyes icy cold. "Too bad you didn't just let the boy die. His death will be excruciating now."

O'Neill's jaw clenched, the muscles visibly twitching with his hatred.

"Take them all back to the Stargate," commanded Janar then she waved a dismissive hand. "Send them anywhere, just get them out of my sight."

"Let Dr. Jackson leave with us," implored Janet suddenly. "Please."

"And who are you?"

"I'm his friend."

Janar's eyebrows arched. "Oh, his friend. Well then of course I'll let Dr. Jackson go with you." She laughed bitterly and turned her back on Janet. "Get them out of here."

The splatter of hot liquid hit Janet square in the face at the same moment a single gun shot splintered the air and she flinched, immediately squeezing her eyes shut. Screams of horror reached her ears as she was knocked hard to the ground, the breath knocked from her body.

"Stay down."

The doctor recognized O'Neill's voice warm against her ear. "Wha---what?" she began then she opened her eyes and gasped; the lifeless eyes of Janar stared back at her. A single bullet hole in the middle of the other woman's forehead stood out stark against the pale skin and Janet realized what had sprayed all over her. She'd been a doctor for years, but she still felt bile rise up her throat at the thought of the blood and gore she felt still warm against her face.

Janet pulled her gaze from the dead eyes before her, surprised to find a battle raging around her. Some of the Domorakai sentries were firing at a yet unseen foe, others were running away. The crowd of innocents were screaming and huddling against the outer wall of the government building.

"Teal'c," beckoned the colonel. "Stay with Fraiser---I'm going after Daniel."

"No, sir," replied Janet. "I'm going with you. You may need me." She could feel O'Neill's hesitation then he grunted his approval.

"I will go as well, O'Neill."

Janet felt the colonel roll off her then she scrambled to her feet, staying low. O'Neill and Teal'c both retrieved their weapons then the doctor ran between the two to the entrance of the building, her medical bag clutched tightly to her side. They were joined by Griff and other SG soldiers, but O'Neill waved off the stocky captain. Griff nodded his acknowledgement then he and his men turned back to join the battle.

"Stay close, Doc," whispered O'Neill.

The three entered the building and ran quickly down the corridor into the cavernous atrium. Janet looked around; the building appeared abandoned except for a few denizens scrambling in from the outside.

A distinctly male scream echoed suddenly through the atrium and Janet's stomach flip-flopped; Daniel---they were too late.

"This way, O'Neill," indicated the Jaffa urgently and he led the way into a long corridor and down it toward a door at the end. He hit the entry panel with a staff blast as he ran then barreled through as the door slid aside.

Janet could see Daniel struggling feebly against a sentry, the Domorakai's hands clamped tightly around the archeologist's throat, dragging the young man toward a large silver vat against the far wall.

O'Neill raised the P-90 he'd scooped up outside and fired sending the sentry to the floor in a heap. The momentum knocked Daniel into the wall, the young man managing to stand for only seconds before his knees buckled and he slid down.

"Daniel!" yelped the colonel. He rushed forward and knelt at his friend's side angrily pushing the body of the Domorakai away from him. "Hey, easy, easy."

Janet followed O'Neill and knelt on Daniel's other side. "Dr. Jackson?" she prompted.

The archeologist's eyes were wide and wild, his breathing harsh. "J---Jack?"

"Yeah, you're okay now, buddy, its over," soothed the older man.

"There is a body in this vat," rumbled Teal'c.

Janet turned her head to see the warrior standing next to the silver tub, his normally stoic features conveying an odd mixture of disgust and satisfaction at what he saw within it.

"I---I got some feeling back," croaked Daniel. "I pushed him---he, um---he fell in."

"And her?" asked O'Neill, his dark eyes settling on the unconscious form of the scientist Treya.

Janet had to smile as Daniel ducked his head, his pale abraded cheeks flushing with color.

"I---um---I sort of hit her," the archeologist admitted sheepishly. "With my head."

The colonel chuckled and reached a finger up to touch his friend's forehead. "Is that how you got this goose egg?"

Daniel nodded then his brows furrowed. "How do you guys do that? It hurts like hell," he commented frankly.

O'Neill grinned and pulled his young friend against him, one arm snaking around to ruffle Daniel's hair. "You did good, Daniel," he murmured warmly. "You did real good."

Footfalls drew Janet's attention to the door and Teal'c immediately raised his staff weapon and moved in front of his three team mates. O'Neill raised his own weapon while keeping Daniel tucked safely against him.

"Colonel?"

Janet's shoulders relaxed at the sight of Major Barnes.

"Everyone okay in here, sir?" continued the soldier.

"We're fine, Major---what's going on outside?"

"The sentries are either dead or prisoners, sir. There's a kid who's asking to see you and Teal'c."

"Oh?"

Barnes nodded. "His name is Caal."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CONTINUED

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

CHAPTER FIVE

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Jack's eyes widened with surprise. "Caal? As in Caal of the Nir'auc?"

"That is the only 'Caal' of whom I am aware, O'Neill," stated Teal'c.

"I thought the Nir'auc were a bunch of---um---low-life thieves."

Jack looked down at the young man he held tucked under his arm. "Turns out they're actually very nice folks---polite---peaceful, or so I thought."

Daniel's brows arched. "So another of Janar's lies, I take it."

"That woman wouldn't know honesty if it bit her in the ass, Daniel," retorted Jack then he softened as he appraised his friend. "You all right?"

"Well, I can feel my arms and legs now---."

"Not what I meant."

Daniel smiled self-effacingly and looked away. "I'm fine, Jack."

"Yeah---sure you are. Let's get you out of here, shall we?"

Teal'c turned from his protective stance over them and knelt to pick Daniel up.

"No, no---I think I can walk, Teal'c."

"Daniel Jackson."

"No---really," replied Daniel. He tried valiantly to push himself to his feet, his young face grimacing with the effort.

"Dr. Jackson, you really should---," began Fraiser.

Daniel shook his head. "I can do this, Janet. Just---just give me a minute.

"Daniel," prompted Jack patiently then he leaned in close. "Let the big guy help---it does his heart good."

"No, Jack, I can---."

"Daniel."

The young man collapsed back down in defeat, his ashen face shining with sweat, his eyes clearly conveying his frustration.

Fraiser reached out and squeezed the archeologist's mud-covered arm. "It'll just take time, Daniel---be patient."

Jack's brows puckered as he watched his friend struggle to retain his fragile grasp on his emotions. Daniel was exhausted in every way possible yet he still was fighting to remain stoic even after the horrendous experience he'd suffered.

The colonel glanced up at Barnes, Griff and the other soldiers who'd appeared at the door and he only saw concern and sympathy for their comrade in their eyes. Jack looked back at Daniel; if only he could see it. He briefly wondered if Daniel would 'ever' see it, if he'd ever realize he didn't have to change to fit in. He didn't want his young friend to lose his wide-eyed innocence, his child-like wonder. He never wanted Daniel to look in the mirror and see a hardened man staring back at him. Jack knew he'd do anything to keep Daniel---Daniel, but somewhere in his heart, he wondered if that was even possible.

"Okay, Teal'c," said the object of Jack's errant thoughts.

"I will merely assist you, Daniel Jackson."

Jack backed away as his warrior friend took Daniel under one arm and gently hoisted him to his feet. Teal'c tucked the archeologist against his side then with the Jaffa coaxing his young friend along, the two team mates moved toward the door. Jack exchanged a relieved smile with Fraiser then they followed, the soldiers parting to allow them passage.

"I'm glad you're okay, Dr. Jackson," said Barnes quietly as Daniel passed.

"Thanks for coming to get me."

"General Hammond didn't even have to order us, Doc," announced Griff with a wide grin.

Jack shook his head in wonderment as he saw Daniel's surprised expression in profile; his friend really was clueless. Griff reached out and slapped the archeologist's back fondly.

As they exited the building, Jack saw Caal in full battle gear standing with a taller Nir'auc male and a young Domorakai woman. The kid turned and smiled then crossed the short distance to stand before the colonel.

"I'm so glad you're safe, sir."

"Hey, Caal---uh---what are you doing here? Not that I'm not grateful for your impeccable timing or anything, but---."

"After you departed, Caal and Dala explained to me what happened," said the other Nir'rauc man then he bowed his head. "I am Thorgen."

Jack's eyes widened. "Thorgen---as in High Chancellor Thorgen?"

"That is correct," replied the regal yet unassuming man. "When Mora came through the Gateway, I knew I had no choice."

Jack's eyes moved to the Domorakai woman then back to Thorgen. "No choice?" he prompted.

"Just because evil no longer came through our Gateway, it did not mean it did not exist on the other side."

"Janar," interjected Daniel.

Thorgen's green gaze moved to the archeologist who stood leaning heavily against Teal'c. "Yes. You are the young man of whom Mora spoke, one of the friends to these two. I am happy to see you survived."

"Um---thank you."

Mora stepped forward and proffered a military issued weapon to Jack. "Tell Sam I'm sorry I lied about finding the other gun," she said sheepishly.

Jack took the weapon then looked from it to the body of Janar lying in a pool of blood a few feet away.

"'You' shot her?" asked Fraiser incredulously.

Mora shrugged shyly. "Lucky shot."

"Oh, I don't think so," replied the doctor and Jack flinched at the gore that still stood out against Fraiser's fair skin.

"My uncle was a sentry before he died in battle," explained the Domorakai. "He taught me how to shoot."

"You learned well," intoned Teal'c.

Mora's cheeks flushed. "I suppose I did."

"Um---I have a question."

Jack turned to see Daniel who'd managed to raise one hand, his index finger pointing skyward. The gesture was one the colonel had come to find both endearing and annoying, his reaction solely dependent on the context in which his young friend used it. At the current moment, he found it the former and he couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips.

"How did you know where to go for help?" continued the archeologist.

Mora's face reddened further, but more from shame than embarrassment. "Before my uncle left, he asked me to forgive him for what he was about to do. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. I'd never seen him so scared before. I followed him into the township one night and watched as he joined Janar and her troops at the Stargate." She looked down at her feet. "I memorized the symbols Janar pushed on the pedestal. That was the last time I ever saw my uncle."

"He died in the battle with the Nir'rauc."

The young woman looked up at Teal'c and nodded. "I know that now, but then Janar just told me and my family that Uncle had died with honor in a fight with our enemy."

"So you went there knowing they were your---enemy?" clarified Daniel.

"I didn't know what else to do. Though there are many amongst the Domorakai who hate---hated Janar, we couldn't stand against her and her sentries and if we did, we knew we'd have to face Cronus. After seeing what she did to Karis, I knew I had to find help."

"And who better to help than Janar's enemy," concluded the archeologist.

"Mora's courage forced me to take action," said Thorgen. "And my people were most anxious to help both her and you."

"We were at that," interjected Caal.

"And what of Cronus?" asked Teal'c. "He will no doubt return to Domorakai."

Mora nodded, her delicate brows puckered. "I know that the tok he was given is special, how I'm not certain, but my hope is that our scientists can block out his access to our shield." She smiled. "My hope is also that you and your friends be given a special tok of your own so that you can come back to visit."

Jack saw the shy but brief glance she cast in Daniel's direction. He looked down at his feet and wiped at his mouth to cover his grin, no doubt in his mind his young friend had missed the little flirtation. He looked at the archeologist and his grin quickly faded; beneath the smudges of mud, his pallor was definitely worrisome.

"Colonel," prompted Fraiser, her brown eyes full of concern. "We should really get Dr. Jackson here home, sir."

"I was just thinking the same thing, Doc," replied Jack as he tucked the hand gun he still held into his waistband. He turned his attention to Thorgen. "Well as much as I'd like to stick around, I've got to get my people home, High Chancellor."

"I understand, sir. We will remain here for a time to assist in anyway we can, but my intention is to return to our world as soon as possible as well. I do hope to see you and your people again. I'd very much like us to be allies."

Jack reached out his hand. "I'd like that, too."

The high chancellor took the proffered hand and clasped it tightly. "Until then," he said warmly. "Caal, why don't you accompany our new friends to the Gateway?"

Caal bowed his head reverently. "Thank you, High Chancellor."

"Jack, can't we stay for a while? I'd really like to talk---."

"Daniel?"

"Jack?"

"No."

"Jack, just for---."

The colonel frowned and looked at Teal'c. "Did I just say 'no' or was that my imagination?"

"I heard it clearly, O'Neill."

"Doc?"

"I heard it, too, sir."

"Daniel?"

The archeologist clenched his teeth and scowled, but Jack could see no real anger in his blue eyes.

"Okay, folks, let's go home," announced Jack with a clap of his hands. "Barnes, take point, Griff, on our six." He heard the chorus of obedient 'yes, sirs' and smiled in satisfaction then he looked at his youngest friend. "You ready, Daniel?"

"No."

"Good," replied the colonel then he moved to Daniel's side as Teal'c helped the archeologist to walk. "So Caal, where'd you leave that pretty wife of yours?"

"Dala would have come, too, sir, but she's with child."

Jack looked at the young Nir'rauc who walked beside him. "Way to go, Caal," he congratulated.

Caal's face reddened and he simply shrugged helplessly.

"Is this your first?" asked Daniel and Jack just smiledas the easy conversation continued between the two young men, the colonel's presence all but forgotten.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

George stood quietly in the doorway to the infirmary, his shoulder braced against the frame, his arms crossed over his chest. He watched with amusement as Fraiser busied herself making the major comfortable---much to the other woman's chagrin.

"Janet," complained Carter as she shifted against the pillows behind her back.

"Sam," replied Fraiser testily.

"I thought you said it wasn't serious," intoned Jack from where he stood at the foot of Carter's bed.

"It isn't, sir."

The colonel waved his hand around. "Then why all the fuss, Doc?"

Fraiser let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you have a briefing our something, sir?" she asked.

George had to chortle. "Colonel, I think you've been dismissed," he said as he stepped to the younger man's side.

"I think you're right, sir."

"Do I have to remind you two that Major Carter is sick? She needs rest and---." The petite doctor looked pointedly at Jack. "Quiet, Colonel."

Jack looked offended. "Hey, I can do quiet. Just ask Daniel. I'm always quiet when he's stuck in here."

"Where is Daniel?" asked Carter.

"I've released him to his quarters here on base, Sam. He should be fast asleep right about now."

George frowned. "Is that wise, Doctor? Releasing him so soon?"

"I've run every test I know, sir, and they all come back clean. There's some residual numbness in his fingers and toes, a lot of scrapes and bruises, but otherwise---Daniel's fine. And Teal'c insisted on staying with him so he's not alone."

The general felt the tension in his shoulders ease. His top team had survived another close call. He could still hear Jack's carefully controlled voice as he'd explained to his CO what had happened to Dr. Jackson. The general had looked in shock at the palearcheologist as he'd been helped by Teal'c down the ramp, unsteady but on his feet. Their boy had died, plain and simple, but had miraculously been returned to them.

George shook his head; close call didn't quite seem sufficient enough to cover what had happened to the youngest member of SG-1.

"Why does Daniel get to go to his quarters while I have to stay here?"

Fraiser gave her friend a decidedly chastising look.

Carter looked down. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Oh, I'd say so," replied the doctor with a smile. "Daniel isn't running a fever, Sam---or at least he isn't yet. It seems the mud he was so liberally coated in had some sort of properties that kept all his abrasions from infection. You---you weren't so lucky, I'm afraid. And besides, this is the only way I can keep you off that ankle."

Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. "She's got you there, Carter."

The major glowered at the colonel then looked at George. "Is there any word from P6R-552, General?"

"No and I don't expect there to be."

"You're not sending a team back, sir?"

"Not right away. We'll give the Domorakai time to reorganize then we'll check back in with them at a later date."

"I have a feeling we'll find a certain wing of the government building in rubble---if Mora has anything to say about it anyway," guessed the colonel.

"I hope she's okay."

"I wouldn't worry about her, Carter. My guess is aftershowing all her Domorakai friends Janar's---uh---." The colonel grimaced. "Her trophy room, she garnered a lot of support."

Fraiser shook her head. "I just can't believe a person would 'hunt' another person then preserve the body and put it on display."

"And she did that to her own child," added Carter.

"Well all I can say is ding dong, the bitch is dead," replied Jack then he looked at George sheepishly. "Uh---sorry, sir."

"No need to apologize, Colonel. I feel the same way about the woman. What she did to you and Dr. Jackson, Major, is reprehensible. I'm sorry you had to go through such a horrific experience."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir," replied Carter quietly. "I just can't help but think about the other victims' families---I mean, do they have any idea what happened to their loved ones and if they don't, would they even want to know---or 'need' to know, for that matter?"

Fraiser put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "We'll probably never find out, Sam," she placated. "Now, I hate to say this, but you need to rest."

Carter nodded then slid down under the covers, grimacing as she jarred her injured foot.

"Sirs, if you'll excuse us please?" prompted the doctor with a shooing gesture toward the door.

"Major."

"Good night, General."

Jack patted Carter's knee. "I'll drop by in the morning, Carter. Get some sleep."

"I'm still waiting to hear the details of what happened to you and Teal'c after you left Domorakai, sir."

"Oh, nothing much---some surf and sand, fancy drinks with umbrellas---you know how it goes."

Carter snorted. "Right, sir, I'll see you in the morning."

George left the infirmary with his second-in-command at his side.

"You okay, Jack?"

"I've got a headache, General."

"Is that all?"

Jack sighed and rubbed tiredly at one eyebrow. "Two members of my team were hunted like animals, one was injured, and the other died. I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now, to be honest, sir."

"You did a good job out there, Colonel. You brought your people home. And we've got some new allies in the Nir'auc and possibly the Domorakai because of you."

"That's stretching it a tad, don't you think sir?"

"Maybe," smiled George. He placed a hand on the younger man's back. "Go home, Jack---get some sleep. Your report can wait. I have a feeling it'll take you a while to write anyway."

"That it will, sir, and thank you, I'll head right home," replied Jack then he raised an index finger and canted his head. "But---I think I'll just check in on Daniel first. Knowing that boy, he's probably convinced Teal'c to get some of his books from his office."

"I have no doubt you're right about that, Colonel."

"Good night, sir."

George stopped at the elevator and watched his second continue on down the corridor. He could see Jack's exhaustion in his stride, but knew when morning dawned he'd find the colonel slumped in a chair at Dr. Jackson's bed side. The man cared about his team---probably more than he should have allowed, but George couldn't fault him for that. He'd decided long ago that the special bond Jack shared with his 'kids' was what made SG-1 the best.

The general watched the younger man until he turned a corner then he entered the elevator car and headed down to his office.

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

Daniel came to awareness with the odd feeling that he was being watched. He pried open his eyes to see Jack's face hovering over his.

"Hey."

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?"

The colonel smiled. "You didn't answer your door, so I let myself in," he said, completely blowing by Daniel's question.

"But the door was locked."

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"And you don't have a key."

"You got anything to drink around here?"

Daniel sat up on his couch. "Why are you here?" he asked around a yawn. He swung around and put his feet on the floor.

"Oh, nice look there, Daniel."

The archeologist glared at his friend then scrubbed his fingers back through his disheveled hair.

"Yeah, that's 'much' better," teased the older man.

Daniel sighed in exasperation. "Jack, I repeat---what are you doing here?"

In response, Jack just hitched his thumb over his shoulder, already back pedaling toward the kitchen, and looked at Daniel expectantly.

"In the fridge," the archeologist replied in defeat. He fell back into the cushions and yawned again. "So how's Sam?"

"Fraiser released her today."

"You're kidding."

"Nope---hey, you don't have any beer."

"That's because it's my refrigerator, Jack, not yours."

"Daniel, everyone has beer in their fridge."

"No," drawled out the archeologist. "Not everyone does."

"Sure they do."

"No, Jack, actually they don't."

"Daniel."

"Jack---there's juice----."

The colonel stuck his head out the entrance to the kitchen. "Juice, Daniel? Do I 'look' like a juice drinker to you?"

Daniel skewered his friend through narrowed eyes.

"Doesn't matter, Teal'c and Carter are bringing some with the pizza."

"What? Teal'c and Sam are coming here?"

Jack appeared with a bottle of water in his hand. "Yep," he replied glancing at his watch. "Should be here in about five, I'd say. Ten if Carter let's Teal'c drive." He came down the steps into the living room and sat down on the couch next to Daniel with a plop, immediately placing his feet on the coffee table. "Carter probably won't last too long since she's still feeling the effects of the doc's wonderful drugs, but she wanted to see you. And so did Teal'c."

"They do know that Janet banished me, right?"

"'After' she found you in your office working and 'after' she told you to rest, which I see you're still not doing."

Daniel took in the strewn books and the laptop sitting open on the coffee table before him. He felt his cheeks warm with embarrassment.

"I swear Daniel, you linguists must have your own dictionary because your definition of 'rest' does not even come close to Fraiser's---or mine, for that matter."

Daniel dropped his head back and covered his face with both hands. "God, Jack, why are you here?"

"Want a little cheese with that whine, buddy?"

The archeologist managed a pained groan.

"Hey, no need to be rude."

"Rude?" repeated Daniel incredulously. He dropped his hands and stared at Jack. "Rude is breaking into my apartment, Jack. Rude is waking me up from a dead sleep."

The colonel had the courtesy to look appropriately chastised as he took a swig of water from the bottle. "Well what did you expect, Daniel? You didn't answer the door." He stood abruptly and wandered over to Daniel's piano. "I didn't know you played."

"I don't. It belonged to my mother."

"Was she any good?"

Daniel shrugged. "I thought so."

"You should learn how---to play, I mean. You've got the fingers for it."

"What?"

Jack turned and cast a sheepish smile at the archeologist. "You notice the weirdest things when you're looking at your friend's dead body."

Daniel swallowed, all his irritation with the older man suddenly gone in one-felled swoop. "Is that why you broke in, Jack? I didn't answer so you thought something had happened to me?" He leaned forward, bracing his forearms against his thighs and clasped his hands together between his parted knees.

"There was no sarcophagus this time, Daniel, and it wasn't an implanted memory, you were really dead---as in gone, dearly departed, deceased---so forgive me if it takes me awhile to get past it."

"Well actually, Janet said she didn't think I was ever---um---'really' dead. She thinks my heart just slowed so much she couldn't---."

"It doesn't matter, Daniel---don't you get it? You 'looked' dead and I don't ever want to see that again. Every time I close my eyes---." The colonel's voice faltered and he took another swig of water.

"Jack, I'm sorry."

The colonel waved a dismissive hand. "Not your fault."

"You feel like talking?"

Jack snorted. "We don't talk, Daniel. We argue, fight, bicker and banter, but we don't 'talk'."

Daniel nodded and looked down, the familiar ache from his childhood suddenly settling in his chest again; the acheof never quite fitting in. He wondered why he even bothered to try anymore.

Jack cleared his throat. "That's what we do, Daniel---you and me," he continued, his voice gentler. "But, uh---well, we do it so damned well and---uh---life would just be plain boring without you---it---I mean 'it'---the arguing."

The archeologist looked up in startled surprise to see his friend staring intently out his balcony window and for the second time, he felt his cheeks flush. "You really mean that?"

Jack looked down at him. "Yeah, I really mean that. When have I ever said anything I didn't mean? Well---recently anyway."

Daniel smiled and glanced down at his clasped hands. "Thanks, Jack. That means a lot."

"Yeah, well just don't go telling anyone I said it. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

Daniel snorted softly. "I won't tell a soul."

"So----Carter tells me it was your idea to go to thegovernment buildingand not back to the 'gate."

"Um---well, yes I guess it was---actually."

"You two would be dead if you hadn't, you know."

"Wow---I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Since when have I---."

"Ever been wrong?" interrupted Daniel. "Oh, let me see, Jack---."

The older man smirked. "You are such a pain in the ass," he grumbled good-naturedly.

Daniel raised his index finger pointedly. "That's 'royal' pain in the ass to you, Jack."

"Ah yes and thank you so much for reminding me."

A knock at the door brought the archeologist to his feet and he jerked his chin toward the door. "That'll be Sam and Teal'c," he announced as he snatched his glasses off the coffee table and put them on.

"With the beer and pizza," added the colonel jauntily.

Daniel leaped up onto the landing bypassing the steps and hurried down the short hallway to the door, flinching slightly from the residual pain from his bandaged feet. He opened it to find his other two team mates, Teal'c holding two big boxes of pizza and Sam holding a sack with what Daniel hoped was a couple six-packs of beer. He took the sack from Sam then ushered them in with a smile.

"How's the ankle, Carter?" asked Jack who'd followed Daniel into the hallway. He took one of the pizza boxes from Teal'c then followed Sam and the big man into the dining room, leaving Daniel to close the door.

"Better, sir. And I've been fever-free for twelve hours now. Janet has me on light duty for a week---at least."

"Yeah, well count yourself lucky you're out of that little power monger's clutches."

"Colonel," admonished Sam.

"What? She can be a little---overbearing, that's all. Hey, Daniel, where is that beer?"

"I'm assuming it's in the----," the archeologist began then Jack quickly snatched the bag away. "Sack," he finished.

Jack disappeared with his treasure into the kitchen and Daniel moved to follow but was waylaid by a hug from Sam.

He returned his friend's embrace with great care. "Hey, Sam."

"How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

Sam nodded against Daniel's shoulder. "I'm getting there," she replied then she leaned out of their embrace and frowned up at him. "This is a new look for you, isn't it?"

"It's called 'bed head', Carter. Daniel was out like the proverbial light when I got here," explained Jack as he stepped back into the dining room, beer in hand.

"It appears to be similar to your preferred style, O'Neill," intoned Teal'c.

Daniel and Sam both snorted in amusement.

"Good one, big guy."

Teal'c looked from Sam to Daniel, his expression one of bemusement and Daniel knew his gentle friend wasn't really joking.

"Plates, Daniel. Got any plates? Oh, and napkins?"

"I'll get them. Anyone want a fork?"

"Now that's just downright sacrilegious. Who in their right mind eats pizza with a fork?"

"I do."

"Well, of course you do, Daniel."

The archeologist brushed past his friend as he headed into the kitchen. "They're called manners, Jack. You should try them sometime."

"Ah, this from the man who doesn't keep beer in his fridge for guests."

Daniel snorted as he pulled four plates from his cupboard. "I don't keep beer in the fridge for you, Jack. There's a difference."

"Are you saying I'm not a guest in your home?"

"Do you think I said that?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking you did."

The archeologist grabbed the basket of napkins and put it on the top of the plates he carried then he opened the silverware drawer and reached for a fork. He stopped then shut the drawer with a smile; who needed manners when one was amongst friends.

"Oh, Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Would you grab me another beer?"

"Come and get it yourself. My hands are full."

"For the love of----."

Daniel met the colonel at the refrigerator. "Would you grab me a bottle of water?" he asked. "You know, while you're in there anyway?"

"One for me, too, sir."

"I would like a bottled water as well, O'Neill."

"Geez, does the word 'colonel' mean anything to you guys?" muttered Jack. He opened the door and pulled out three bottles then placed them on top of the basket Daniel held.

"Jack."

"What? I'm grabbing two beers," explained the older man with a shrug. "Two beers, two hands." He stood and nudged the door shut with his shoulder then he looked at Daniel and gave him a lop-sided grin. "You know, that look really isn't half bad."

"Jack."

"What? I'm just saying---."

Daniel scowled and Jack shook his head with amused affection then went back into the dining room to join their other team mates. The archeologist paused; maybe he fit in better than he thought he did.

"Oh, Daniel, pizza's getting cold---you bringing those plates or what?"

Daniel sighed in fond exasperation. "Coming, Jack."

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&

THE END

&&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&& &&&&&


End file.
